THE PROMISE
by Akurei no Karas
Summary: After failing to bring back saskue. Naruto becomes stronger and vows to bring him back one way or another.But what happens when he mets a new best friend? NarutoxHinata Inoxoc *update* story revolves around oc!
1. Chapter 1

The promise

By: Narutofan445

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so please don't sue me!

**Hello all my fellow Naruto anime fans! Well I finally worked up the courage to write something, so here it is. No flames please, this is my fist fic.**

**Everyone I went back and corrected all the spelling errors, thanks for telling me!**

**Ch 1**

Uzumaki Naruto slowly made his way home.

He had been training for five non-stop hours and his sweat drenched clothes proved it.

At home he didn't bother eating, he was too tired. He instead quickly took a shower and went to bed

That night he tossed and turned, he was having the same dream, or rather flashback, over and over again.

_Dream/flashback_

_Naruto was laying on a hospital bed. He was covered completely from head to toes in bandages._

_He had been given a mission along with his friends Nara Shikamaru,Hyuuga Neji,_

_Akimichi Choji, and Inuzuka Kiba, to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke, after he ran away._

_The mission had been a failure. Instead of retrieving Saskue; Choji, Kiba, Neji, and Naruto ended up almost dying._

_Naruto was talking with Shikamaru about the failure of the mission when suddenly Sakura, one of Naruto's precious people, walked in along with Tsunade-Sama, the fifth Hokage of Konoha._

"_Sakura-Chan" Naruto thought. _

_Sakura spoke first. "Naruto" _

_Naruto couldn't bare to look at her, not after he had promised her that he would bring back Saskue and failed. He lowered his head in shame; he could clearly see the disappointment and sadness in her eyes._

"_I was told you had a severe wound", Tsunade-Sama informed Naruto, "and despite that, you look pretty good"._

_Naruto didn't respond. He just kept his head down. He didn't know what to say, not to Tsunade-Sama but to Sakura._

_When he finally found the words he kept his head down and said. "I' am sorry, Sakura-Chan"._

_Sakura's eyes widen, she was heartbroken but she forced a fake smile on her face and said, "Why are you apologizing?" _

_She pretended like everything was okay._

_With the fake smile still on her face she walked over to the curtains, "It's you, so you probably went over board again"._

_Opening the curtains and allowing sunlight into the room she continued, " sheesh, you look like a mummy."_

_Again Naruto didn't speak. He could clearly hear the sadness in her voice._

"_I'm sorry…I …"_

_Naruto tried to apologize but Sakura cut him off. "My, the weather sure is nice today, isn't it?"_

_Lifting his head Naruto yelled, "Sakura-Chan! I'll…keep my promise for sure" Naruto yelled, "I said that it was a promise of a lifetime!"_

_Sakura looking out the window told him, "It's okay now, Naruto"._

_Everyone in the room could clearly hear the disappointment and sadness in her voice._

"_Sakura, he …" Shikamaru said, trying to insure her that they had done their best, but Naruto cut him off._

"_I've always…said that…I will keep going straight ahead, never taking back or bending my word"._

_As he finished he put on his signature foxy grin, "Because that's my way of the ninja!"_

_Tsunade-Sama and Shikamaru both got grins on their faces when they heard Naruto's enthusiastic words._

_Sakura looked at Naruto. She didn't know what to feel towards the blond shinobi._

_She wanted to be mad at him but she knew that he had tried his best._

_At the same time she wanted to hug him for trying but he had yet to fulfill his promise to her._

_The only thing she could think of was, "thank you, Naruto"_

_end of dream/flashback_

The next morning….

The next morning Naruto woke up at the usual time, 5:00 a.m.

Ignoring the cries of sleep his body sent him, he quickly got dressed. And after eating three bowls of instant ramen, he locked up and started walking towards training grounds 7.

The streets of Konoha were basically empty, except for a couple Chuuins' who were just returning from a mission.

Naruto loved this part of the day. It was only him and nobody else. There were no angry glares from villagers, no silent death threats behind his back that he heard thanks to the kyubi. Just him and his thoughts.

Even though it was a little chilly, Naruto didn't bother in wearing his orange jumpsuit sweater. He was going to be drenched in sweat in a little while anyway.

When Naruto arrived at the training grounds he quickly got to work.

He made forty Kage Bunshins. Ten to practice Ninjutsu, another ten for Taijutsu, ten more for Genjutsu, and the last ten to come up fighting strategies.

He did this everyday. He trained to the point where he would almost pass out. Many times he would.

" Saskue", Naruto thought as he trained, " you bastard! You better be training as hard as I am because when I find you I' am going to break your legs and arms like I said I would, and drag you back here!"

**Well that was the first chapter! Please r&r!**

**If you have and ideas for me to put in this story please tell me.**

**Thanks **

**- Narutofan445**


	2. Chapter 2

The promise

By: Animefan445

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so please don't sue me!

**While hey everybody! Here's my 2nd chapter! I want to thank standintherain95 for my first review! Thanks! Oh and the more reviews I get the faster I'll update.**

**Ch 2**

**Hokage Tower….**

Tsunade-Sama was boredly working on piles of countless paper work that were scattered all around her desk, when suddenly there was a knock at her door

Relived to finally get a break from her paper work, she stretched and called out, "Come in".

The Rookie Nine and Team Gai all entered the room.

" What is it?", the fifth Hokage asked, " I have lots of paper work to do".

" Hokage-Sama", Ten-Ten said, "Its about Naruto".

What about Naruto?, the legendary sennin asked.

We're worried about his everlasting youth! Lee shouted.

Stop shouting! Baka! Ino told Lee as she hit him on the back of the head.

Worried? About Naruto? The fifth Hokage said.

That's right Hokage-Sama, Ten-Ten in formed her, He's been acting different.

"How so?"

Before Ten-Ten had a chance to explain, off in the distance a huge explosion was heard.

What the hell was that! Tsunade-Sama yelled as she stood up, and ran to her window.

Looking out the window she saw a huge cloud of dust raising over training grounds seven.

"Naruto…"

Training grounds seven….

Some of Narutos Kage Bunshins had been practicing a way to make the **Rasengan** double its original size, but when they tried to combine two together they ended up making a huge explosion.

Due to the force of the explosion all the Kage Bunshins were destroyed and Naruto was violently thrown against a tree. Debris from the explosion left cuts & bruises on his body.

" Ugh…I' am not trying that again anytime soon", Naruto told himself.

Standing up he brushed the dirt off his clothes and took deep breaths. His body was screaming for rest and his lungs for air.

When he finally calmed down he started to hear somebody calling out his name.

Turning around he saw, The Rookie Nine, Team Gai, and Tsunade-Sama, all running towards him.

" Naruto! Are you okay?" Sakura asked him.

" I' am fine Sakura-Chan" He told her.

Looking at Naruto worn out body, Tsunade-Sama, the best medical Ninja told him, Naruto come to the Hospital so that I can examine you, you could have internal damage in your body.

" No thanks I' am fine Obba-Chan", Naruto said as he started to walk away.

Everyone quickly surround Naruto to prevent him from leaving.

What are you guys doing?! Naruto asked in an annoyed voice.

Naruto! Stop being an idiot and let Tsunade-Sama examine you! Ino yelled at Naruto.

I said I' am fine! Naruto roared, so leave me alone!.

Why are you making such a big deal out of this Naruto? Kiba asked, Just go to the hospital so that you can get checked out. It won't take that much time.

Time?! Naruto replied, I don't have time! I have to train and get stronger so that I can bring back Saskue!

So that's why you're training? Choji asked with a mouth full of chips, Because we'll go with you again to retrieve Saskue.

No! He replied, Last time you and the other guys went, ya'll almost got killed because of me!

That's not true Naruto, Shikamaru said, We went because we wanted to bring back Saskue just as bad as you and almost got killed because we were willing to do anything to bring him back.

Naruto was about to argue back but Tsunade-Sama cut him off, That's enough!.

Everybody immediately stopped talking.

"This argument is useless because I already told Naruto that he couldn't go", she informed everybody.

What! Naruto yelled angry, You can't do that!

"Naruto, I' am the Hokage", Tsunade told him, "I can do whatever I want".

"You!…I…"

Naruto was so angry that he couldn't find the words to explain his anger.

Finally calming down he grabbed a Kunai from his Kunai pouch, and sliced the palm of his hand.

Instantly blood started to rush out of the wound. Turning to Sakura he said, "Sakura-Chan, I promised you that I would bring back Saskue and with this blood I'll keep that promise!.

**The next day….**

Naruto was training as usual when suddenly he felt somebody watching him.

Who's there!, he yelled quickly grabbing a Kunai.

Looking around he couldn't see anybody, but he could feel their chakra.

" I' am warning you!", He yelled out again, " If you don't come out, I' am going to come after you and kill you!".

Suddenly behind him some bushes started to shake.

Naruto quickly turned around and was about to throw the Kunai, but all of a sudden somebody walked out.

**Well everybody that's the 2nd chapter! I know it's a little dull but I promise that next chapter will be extra special.**

**Oh and I decided to run a poll on who Naruto should be paired with, if you don't like the choices then vote for somebody else. **

Hinata

Sakura

**And remember the more reviews I get the faster I'll update!**

**-Narutofan445**


	3. Chapter 3

The promise

By: Narutofan445

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so please don't sue me!

**While hey everybody! Here's my 3rd chapter! Oh and the more reviews I get the faster I'll update.**

**Edit: if you want to see a hand drawn pic( by tokyonina) of what Reiko looks like then tell me so that i can e-mail them to you, because i don't know where i can post them up online.**

**Ch 3 **

"Hinata?", Naruto asked, " What where you doing in the bushes?"

Hinatas face turned bright red. She couldn't confess to Naruto that everyday she would get up earlier then him so that she could hide in the bushes and spy on him.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked again.

"N-Naruto k-kun" Hinata responded, I-I was just t-taking a walk.

This early? Naruto asked, Its only 6:00 a.m..

Again Hinata didn't respond, instead she started to poke her to index infers together.

"y-yes" she finally replied after a while.

They both stood in awkward silence until Narutos' stomach started to growl.

"Man I shouldn't of skipped breakfast this morning" Naruto thought to himself.

Then not long after, Hinatas stomach also growled. Of course this caused her to turn even redder out of embarrassment.

Rubbing his stomach, Naruto suddenly asked her, "Hey Hinata, do you want to go get some breakfast at Ichirakus?

B-breakfast? With y-you? Hinata asked.

"Yeah, come on" Naruto told her as he started walking towards his favorite ramen stand.

As Naruto walked away, Hinatas face turned back to normal and she quickly followed him.

**Somewhere in southern Konoha**

A boy was running. He was wearing black sandals, and a black shirt along with a pair of red shorts that reached a little past his knees.

His whole body, expect for his face and neck, where covered in training bandages. On his hands he wore a pair of black fingerless gloves.

He wasn't that tall. As a matter of fact he was 5'5', had silver messy hair and honey brown eyes.

Behind him were three twenty year old guys, armed with Kunai's. obviously they were bandits.

"Come back here boy!", they yelled to him, "we just want to talk!".

"There's no way you idiots are going to catch up to me! The magnificent Reiko!" The boy yelled over his shoulder laughing.

"Why…you little…" they yelled at him angrily. But despite their best efforts they couldn't catch the boy.

"Damn.. He's too fast!" one of the bandits told the other two.

The three bandits eventually got tired of chasing the boy and gave up.

When Reiko realized that the bandits had stopped chasing him, he stopped running.

"That was fun" He thought to himself.

As Reiko walked he slowed down but he didn't let down his guard, only an idiot would.

You see the southern part of Konoha wasn't just the poorest part of the village but it was also the most violent.

You could be walking home one second and the next you could be laying on the ground dead.

Because of that no ninjas lower then Jounin were allowed to enter this part of town.

As Reiko made his way through the streets, he suddenly found himself wishing that the bandits had stayed a little while longer, so that he could have more fun.

That's the thing about being a kid and living in southern Konoha.

You were constantly either being robbed or bored because no good mother would raise their kid in this part of town.

When Reiko finally arrived home everything was trashed. All the windows were broken and the walls were covered in graffiti.

"Damn it", The boy told himself, "Looks like I have to move".

"But where should I go?", Reiko asked himself.

As Reiko thought of where to go, he gathered all of his clothes that hadn't been ripped, and packed them into a duffle bag.

After about half an hour of thinking, Reiko finally figured out a place. " North Konoha!"

(**a/n in case you don't know that's where Naruto lives)**

**Ichiraku's**

Naruto was seating down beside Hinata eating Miso Ramen, when suddenly Jiraiya, the biggest self proclaimed pervert and author of the famous Icha Icha paradise books arrive- red.

Sitting down on a Stoll beside Naruto, Jiraiya asked him "so how've you been?"

"That's none of your business ero-senin" Naruto replied as he continued eating his Ramen.

What's with the attitude Naruto? Jiraiya asked.

"Like I said before" Naruto replied, "It's none of your business".

Ordering a large bowl of Ramen, Jiraiya said no more. He could tell that Naruto was mad at him for not training him.

The three of them ate in silence until Naruto said, "I' am sorry".

"Don't worry about it Naruto", Jiraiya replied, "I know you're upset about me not training you".

Again they continued to eat in silence until Jiraiya said, "Three years".

What about three years? Naruto asked.

That's how long you have until Orochimaru takes over Saskue's body, Jiraiya said.

"Hmm….three years" Naruto calmly replied, "That doesn't give me a lot of time….but I'll be ready.

Both of them stayed silent until the super pervert finally noticed Hinata.

"So brat, I see you finally got yourself a girlfriend, She's cute too. Good job".

"What!" Naruto yelled after hearing the perverts comment, "Hinatas not my grilfriend! She's my friend! That's it!.

Hinata didn't answer. Her face instead turned bright red again, clearly showing that she was embarrassed.

Naruto would've continued yelling at the frog hermit, but he had to continue his training.

**The next day…..**

Naruto was sitting down eating lunch at an outside barbeque shack with Jiraiya-Sama, Tsunade-Sama, and the rest of his friends.

Yes that's right, today Naruto wasn't training. Once a month he would take a break and relax.

Hey Naruto I bet I can eat more then you! Chouji challenged Naruto.

"We'll see about that!" Naruto replied accepting his challenge.

Within seconds the both of them were eating nonstop.

Oh that's disgusting! Ino yelled at the both of them.

**A couple yards away….**

Reiko was walking through the streets of Northern Konoha. Everything was different compared to Southern Konoha.

Their where no blood stains everywhere, no screams of people yelling their last scream, but most importantly their were kids and Laughter.

"Wow, I' am definitely staying here", Reiko told himself.

As he walked he started to smell the delicious smell of barbeque. Instantly his mouth started to water and his stomach to growl.

"Aww, I' am so Hungary", Reiko said, "I haven't eaten sense yesterday".

Looking around he saw where the smell was coming from. An outside barbeque shack.

Reaching into his pocket but the only thing that he pulled out was a hand full of lint.

"I guess I'll have to go to plan B", Reiko thought, "…stealing".

Looking at the restaurant tables, he spotted a bunch of kids along with two adults.

"Bingo"

**Barbeque shack….**

Naruto and Chouji were still going on with their competition when suddenly a boy covered in bandages ran past them and toke two plates full of food.

Hey! That kid just stoled our food! Kiba yelled as he jumped up.

"Nobody…steals food …from me!" Chouji said as his left eye twitched.

In a matter of seconds everybody was chasing the food stealing bandit.

**Reiko….**

"Success!", Reiko cheered as he stuffed his mouth with food.

He thought he had gotten away when suddenly he heard someone yelling at him.

"Hey! Get back here you thief!"

Turning around he saw the kids and grown ups from the restaurant chasing him.

Then looking at them more closely he spotted their Konoha forehead protectors.

"Damn it! Their Ninjas!", Reiko cursed under his breath and picked up his pace.

**Naruto & friends…..**

"Shit! This kid is fast!" Sakura told everyone.

There's no way we're going to catch up to him, Shikamaru told everybody, Someone's going to have to go ahead and cut him off.

"Neji! Lee! Kiba! Go ahead and cut him off!" Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" They all said and vanished in puffs of smoke.

**Reiko….**

Looking back again Reiko saw that he was starting to leave them behind.

"This is too easy" he thought , "And I' am not even tired yet!"

But just when he thought he had gotten away out of nowhere three shinobi's

appeared in puffs of smoke.

One had completely pale eyes, another had red paint on his face as way as a white dog inside his sweater, and the last one wore a green spandex jump suit.

"Where'd you guys come from?!" Reiko asked as he stopped running.

"where we came from should be the least of your worries" The boy with pale eyes said.

Oh Really? Why's that? Reiko asked as he continued to eat the plates of food.

"look behind you thief!" The boy with the dog yelled at Reiko.

Hey! Don't insult me dog boy! Reiko shouted at the boy.

Before Kiba could respond everybody else arrived.

"We finally caught you! You thief!" A blond boy with an orange suit yelled at Reiko.

"Well actually those three guys caught me", Reiko corrected Naruto as he pointed to Neji, Kiba, and Lee.

Hey brat do you know the punishment for stealing! And especially from the Hokage! Tsunade yelled.

" Don't call me a brat ! Old Lady!" Reiko yelled back with a mouth full of food.

Everybody's eyes suddenly widen. They couldn't believe that this kid had just called the fifth Hokage and old Lady!

What did you just call me?! Tsunade-Sama asked as her eye twitched.

"I said don't call me a brat, old lady!" Reiko said repeating himself.

After that it didn't take long for people to gather. Eventually Kakashi, Anko, Gai, Asuma, Iruka, and Kurenai arrived.

What's going on here? Kurenai asked.

Not only did this brat steal from us, but he also disrespected the Hokage! Sakura informed her and everybody else.

"Hey it's only food! And all I called her was an old Lady!" Reiko said defending himself.

What do you want us to do with him Hokage-Sama? Asuma asked her.

I don't know yet, Tsunade said.

How about we teach him a lesson! Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I agree" Reiko added as he finished the food, "But you're not the one who's gonna teach it to me Blondie".

What! Naruto yelled as he ran towards Reiko.

Naruto! Wait! Kakashi suddenly yelled out as he grabbed him.

What are you doing Kakashi-sensei? Let me go! Naruto yelled.

"Naruto it's against the law for a shinobi to fight a villager" the famous copy cat ninja informed his student.

"well too bad Blondie" Reiko said.

Well actually it wouldn't be against the law, if the villager accepts the fight. Tsunade informed everyone.

Yeah but what makes you think that I want to fight a bunch a kids and old people? Reiko asked.

Hey! Who are you calling old you little good for nothing shrimp! Jiraiya screamed.

Kid why exactly did you steal the food? Iruka asked.

Because I was hungry!, duh! Reiko replied.

Are you still hungry? Iruka asked Reiko.

Are you kidding! I' am always hungry! Reiko said.

Well how about we make a deal? Iruka asked Reiko with an smile grin.

"What kind of deal?"

How about if you fight against one of my old students, and you win then I'll take you to any restrauent in Konoha and buy you all the foof you want. Iruka told Reiko.

And if I lose? Reiko asked.

"If you lose then you'll have to sweep the entire ninja academy for a month!"

"hmm", Reiko said thinking about it.

After a while hunger made the decision for him. "Okay!"

**Half an hour later….**

To avoid making a bigger scene, everybody moved over to training grounds seven.

What is this place? Reiko asked as he looked around.

"This is training grounds seven", Kakashi informed Reiko.

Okay well now that we are here who am I gonna fight? Reiko asked.

I'll be the one to test his fabulous youth! Lee shouted.

The power of youth flows through you lee! Gai added.

No way! I want to be the one to teach this idiot a lesson! Kiba shouted.

Seeing that almost everybody wanted to fight him, Reiko turned to Iruka and said, "Hey how about we make our deal a little interesting?"

Interesting? Iruka asked, how so?

With a smile across his face Reiko said, "We'll how about I fight every boy here".

What! Are you serious! Iruka asked.

This kid is crazy! Everybody thought.

If I win you'll have to buy me food everyday for a month! Reiko informed Iruka.

"And If you lose?"

If I lose I'll become your personal man-servant for two months! Reiko said.

Kid do you know who you're talking about fighting? Asuma asked.

"No not really", Reiko said, "but that guy with the scar on his face promised me food if I fight so that's what I' am gonna do".

"Fine it's your funeral kid" Asuma told Reiko.

"This is going to end bad" Tsunade-sama thought as she rubbed her temples.

**Here's chapter 3 everyone! **

**And remember r & r! **

**Oh and vote for paring!**

**-Narutofan445**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

The promise

By: Narutofan445

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did I would've already added couples!**

**While thanks for everybody who has taken time to generously review my story. **

**And for those of you who haven't reviewed please review! Thanks! **

**Well I just finished watching Naruto episode 220, and as everybody knows it's the last episode until the new series(if you didn't know this then you're not a real naruto fan) well anyways it inspired me to update this chapter faster then I originally planned. So here it is!**

**Ch 4 p1**

"This is gonna end quick" Ino told Ten-Ten.

"I agree" Ten-Ten replied as she nodded in agreement.

Everyone back up as Reiko and the boys of the Rookie Nine & Team Gai made their way to the middle of training grounds seven.

"Hokage-Sama, are you sure we shouldn't stop this fight?" Shizune asked, "Those boys will tear that poor kid to pieces if we don't do anything!".

"Oh don't worry about it Shizune", Tsunade replied, "I'll stop the fight if it gets out of hand, In the mean while enjoy the show".

"This is so troublesome" Shikamaru told everyone as they stood in front of Reiko.

"Oh you think everything's troublesome Shikamaru" Chouji told him as he opened a new bag of potato chips.

Is everyone ready!? Iruka shouted, once all the boys had gathered.

"Hai!"

"Began!" Iruka Shouted.

Immediately the shinobi's vanished to different locations. Reiko however was left in the same spot, not sure of what to do.

"Hey! That's not fair!" he shouted, "I don't know how to do that!".

Tough luck kid! Kakashi told Reiko, you're fighting konoha shinobi, not street punks.

"Yeah but still…" Reiko told the famous copy cat ninja, "They should at least cut me some slack, after all this is my first fight".

At the same time everyone's eyes widen and their jaws dropped anime-style to the ground.

"What! Are you serious!" Iruka yelled at Reiko.

"Yeah" Reiko replied scratching the back of his head, and laughing.

Oh my god! This kid really is stupid! Everybody thought.

All of a sudden a Kunai flew from a nearby bush towards Reiko. Piercing Reiko's bandages and skin, the Kunai went into his shoulder.

"AWW!" Reiko hissed as he pulled the bloody weapon out of his shoulder.

Then Naruto stepped out of the bushes and said, "My you sure run fast, but you can't dodge worth shit!"

"You bastered!" Reiko yelled at the blond shinobi, "you tore my training bandages!"

What? Everyone asked themselves confused, he's yelling over his bandages instead of his wound?!.

"Who cares about your dumb bandages!" Naruto said, "you look stupid with them on anyways!"

"Oh you can't be talking about anybody looking dumb Blondie!" Reiko yelled back, "At least I have good fashion sense! Unlike you with that ugly orange jump suit!"

"That kids got a point", Ino whispered to Sakura. Sakura couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah he does".

"Well at least I can afford my own food and don't have to steal unlike you!" Naruto shouted to Reiko.

The both of them would've gone back and forth insulting each other all day but suddenly Lee appeared in a green blur and kicked Reiko in the chest.

Reiko was sent flying backwards a couple of yards and landed on his back.

"Good job Lee!" Naruto said, "There's no way that he can still be conscious after a kick like…."

Naruto was cut off when Reiko stood back up and said, "You should really warn people when you do things like that!".

"H-How is he still up after a kick from Lee!" Naruto thought.

"My friend, it seems that the flames of youth burn strong in you!" Lee proclaimed as he raised his hand in the air.

"ugh, yeah…sure…whatever" Reiko said as he brushed the dirt from his clothes.

The next attack came from Chouji. He appeared out of nowhere using "meat tank".

Again Reiko was thrown a couple yards, but Chouji didn't stop, he repeatedly rolled over Reiko until he got tired and stopped.

"Like I said Before" Chouji said as he took deep breaths, "Nobody steals food…from me!"

Seeing that Reiko wasn't standing back up, everybody figured that he was unconscious.

Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, and Kiba probably thought the same thing because they walked out of their hiding places.

"Poor kid", Assumes told everyone, "He never stood a chance".

"Well, I guess I'll go and cure him" Tsunade said as she and Shizune started to walk towards Reiko's body.

But before they even took two steps, Reiko started to slowly stand up.

"What…the hell!" He shouted, "Are you guys trying to kill me!"

"Oh What's the matter thief?" Naruto asked, "Is this to much for you? Are you going to quit?"

"You wish Blondie!" Reiko yelled.

"Kid, there is no way that you're gonna bet a shinobi" Kakashi informed Reiko.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do! You don't know what I' am capable of!" Reiko yelled.

Hey! I' am just telling you the facts kid, Kakashi said.

"Well don't" Reiko replied as he got into a fighting stance, sort of.

Ha! What's with that stance! Naruto mocked Reiko.

Reiko didn't responded, instead he started to run towards the shinobi.

"Take it easy on him" Shino told everyone.

When Reiko reached then he immediately started to fight as good as he could. Well actually he mostly dodged attacks coming from the six shin obis.

Once in a awhile he would get a punch in but it would quickly get dodged by the shin obis.

After about ten minutes Reiko quickly got tired. But by the way he look you would've guessed that he had been fighting non-stop for a couple days.

His clothes were dirty all over, as while as his bandages. He was also breathing heavily and drenched in his own sweat.

The Konoha ninjas on the other hand were no where near as tired as Reiko, and they were dirt-free .

"This fight is pointless kid" Neji told Reiko.

Why does everybody keep calling me a kid! Reiko yelled out as he ran towards Neji.

Reiko tried to punch Neji but all Neji did was block. He didn't even bother activating his Byakugan.

Stop moving so much! Reiko yelled when he couldn't land a punch on Neji.

All of a sudden Neji stopped dodging and punched Reiko on the cheek as hard as he could.

The force of Neji's hit was so great that Reiko was sent flying like a rag doll into a tree.

Neji! Are you crazy!, you can't hit a cilvian that hard! Tsunade yelled.

"My apologies…Hokage-Sama" Neji said as he gave a respectful bow.

Then the fifth Hokage and Shizune quickly ran towards Reiko.

When they reached him they quickly laid him on the ground.

The impact with the tree had done a lot damage to his body. Some braches had left cuts and scrapes of all sizes on his body. Blood was also coming out the side of his mouth.

"Looks like we win" Shikamaru told everyone.

"Yeah, and I have a servant for the next two months" Iruka-Sensei added.

"Shizune, help me take off his bandages so that I can cure him! Tsunade-Sama ordered her assistant.

"Hai" Shizune replied.

Then the both of them started to slowly take off the blood drenched bandages off Reiko's body. But when they started to take off the first bandage from his hand, Reikos body suddenly started to shake violently.

"He's having a seizure!" Tsunade yelled.

But they soon found out that he wasn't. seconds later a force of chakra so great erupted from Reiko's body that it blow everyone back a couple of yards. Fortunately their shinobi reflexes kicked in and they all landed on their feet.

W-What was that! Sakura asked.

"That was pure chakra" Tsunade informed her.

"I have never seen so much chakra dispersed at the same time" Kurenai said.

Then all of a sudden Reiko opened his eyes, and doing a back flip landed on his feet.

"W-What is this feeling" Reiko asked himself. He couldn't explain it, he felt a sudden burst of chakra in his body so great that he felt invincible. Even his wounds started to heal themselves.

Looking at Reiko everybody was left shocked. Not only was a huge amount of chakra surrounding his body, and his wounds were healing themselves, but his had changed.

Instead of their regular honey brown color, they were now blood shot red and his pupils had formed into silted lines. ( think of the sharingon's color and kubbi's pupils merged together)

He has a Doujutsu? Everyone asked themselves.

"Ah man, I feel great!" Reiko said as he stretched.

"what's the matter? He asked once he saw that they were staring at him.

Nothing! Naruto quickly replied, we were just surprised to see that you have a bloodline limit.

A what? Reiko asked confused.

A bloodline! Naruto repeated, they're abilities that are only available to people that are from the same clan.

"I still don't know what you're talking about Blondie" Reiko said, "But I' am feeling better then ever and I want a rematch!"

You got it! Naruto yelled as he ran towards Reiko.

"Here we go again" everybody thought as they backed up to a safe distance.

This time when Naruto and Reiko started to fight it was totally different. Unlike last time Reiko didn't dodge anymore. This time all he did was throw punches at lighting fast speeds that would've put Lee and Gai to shame.

Thanks to his non-stop training Naruto was able to dodge most of his Reikos attacks.

How did this kid get so fast all of a sudden!? Iruka said.

"Yes it is quite interesting, Isn't it?" Tsunade-Sama said as she focused on Reiko.

Naruto managed to dodge Reiko's punches for a little while until Reiko surprised him with an upper cut and sent him into the air.

Even Reiko surprised himself when he saw how high he had sent Naruto.

He didn't even have time to think when his body jumped into the air after Naruto. When he catched up to Naruto in the air he kicked him as hard as he could.

Naruto was sent, like a human missile, back towards the ground.

He landed in a loud BOOM!, and left a crater around him.

"Naruto!" Sakura and everybody else called out.

Tsunade quickly went to check him to see if he was alright.

"He wasn't that tough" Reiko told everyone as he gently landed on his feet.

After checking Naruto's pulse, Tsunade said, "He's alright. He is just unconscious".

Reiko then turning to the rest of the shinobi boys said "You're next!".

**Well that the end of ch 4 p1! Everyone please review! And I' am not going to say a lot because it's 12 in the morning and I' am sleepy. Oh and here are the results for the paring so far. So please vote!**

**Naruto x Hinata-2**

**Neji x ten-ten-2**

**Review!**

**-Narutofan445**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

The promise

By: Narutofan445

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did I would've already added couples! **

**Well thanks to everyone who has summeted reviews, I thank you very much and for those of you who haven't, please review!**

**Ch 4 p2**

"This kid bet Naruto?" Kakashi asked himself as he also focused on Reiko.

"Come on, I'll take all six of you on again!" Reiko shouted as he got into a weird fighting stance.

What's with the fighting stance? Chouji asked.

Reiko didn't respond, mainly because he didn't know how to explain. It was like if his body was moving by itself.

"Don't worry about it" Reiko finally said as he ran towards them.

What happened next is one of those things that you would have to see to believe.

Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Shino, and Kiba all started to fight Reiko, but for some strange reason they couldn't bet him.

It was like every time they tried to hit him, he already knew their move. It wasn't just that, somehow his speed and power also increased.

"This kid…he's unbelievable!" Jiraiya thought to himself, amazed at Reiko's sudden fighting skills.

What's the matter dog breath? Reiko asked Kiba, Am I too fast for you?

"YEAH RIGHT!" Kiba replied as he and Akamaru tried their hardest to hit Reiko.

"How the hell is he doing that!" Kiba angrily asked himself when Rieko managed to dodge all of his and Akamaru's attacks, including their "Guiyou Ninpou Shijayaju" (Beast mimicry technique)

It didn't take Reiko long to get bored of Kiba's meaningless attacks.

He used all of his force in a single attack and punched Kiba in the stomach. Eventually he passed out from the pain.

The next ones to get knocked out by Reiko were Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, and Chouji.

The way he knocked them out was something nobody believed, eventhouth they saw it with their own eyes.

When Chouji used a "Meat Tank" again and rolled towards Reiko, Reiko tried to dodge but his body picked up Chouji and tossed him to an unsuspecting Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji.

Instantly the four of them were knocked out, leaving only Reiko and Lee.

Who is this kid! Anko asked everybody as she laid the four unconscious shinobi's next to Naruto.

"Looks like it's just me and you" Reiko told Lee with a smile across his face.

"Its because of our extraordinary youths that we remain!" Lee yelled out to Reiko.

"What is with this guy and youth?" Reiko asked himself as sweat dropped from the back of his head.

"Yeah, that's….wonderful" he told Lee, "but could we get going because I' am starving".

Whatever you say! Lee shouted as he ran full speed towards Reiko.

Reiko didn't have time to dodge Lee's punches. He was too fast for him, the only thing he saw before he was sent flying was a green blur.

"This kid….is fast" Reiko thought when Lee sent him flying.

Then when Lee went after Reiko in the air and was about to kick him, Reiko's body suddenly moved on it's own again and blocked every attack.

When the both of them landed back on the ground they continued to fight non-stop.

**One hour…..**

Eventhouth Reiko and Lee had now been fighting for an hour nobody seemed to be bored.

Instead they were all on the edge of their seats(metaphorically, of course) watching the two boys fight.

Both of them were using moves that nobody had ever seen before. If they didn't know any better they would say that they were just making them up.

"Okay, I' am getting tired of this!" Reiko told Lee, "how about we finish it with one last move?"

"I agree" Lee replied.

And with that both Reiko and Lee gathered all their strangth and ran towards each other.

They met in the middle with a loud BOOM!.

The both of them hit each other at the exact same time and sent each flying back.

Unfortunately their attack sent dust everywhere.

When the dust finally cleared, both Reiko and Lee were laying unconscious on the ground.

"Looks like it's a tie" Jiraiya told everyone.

"Yeah, looks like it" Kakashi said as he took out his perverted Icha Icha paradise book, and picked up reading where he last stopped.

"Well everyone, the breaks over so get back to what you were doing before". The fifth Hokage told everyone as she walked over to Reiko's and Lee's bodies.

Then all the Jounins disappeared in puffs of smoke. All the kunoichi Genin's stayed behind to help Tsunade-sama and Shizune carry the unconscious boys to the hospital.

**Hospital……**

Most of the boys weren't hurt that much, only a few cuts and scrapes here and there, so Tsunade only cleaned them up and laid them in the hospital beds to rest. Of course everyone was put into different rooms to prevent any more fights to break out.

"W-Where am I?" Reiko asked as he slowly opened his eyes. Everything I the room seemed to be white, and it hurt his dilated eyes. After a couple of seconds his eyes adjusted to the light and turned back to normal.

"You're in the hospital" A voice suddenly told him.

Quickly looking around Reiko spotted the old lady from the barbeque shack. Who are you? He asked.

"I' am Tsunade-sama" Tsunade answered, "But you probably already knew that".

"No, I've never heard of you" Reiko replied.

"What!" Tsunade yelled, "I' am one of the three legendary sennins, the best medical ninja, and the fifth Hokage! How can you not know who I am, I' am a freaking legend!"

"Nope, still don't know who you are" Reiko told her.

"Well, now you know brat" Tsunade told him as she opened the window and let in some fresh air.

So what's your name kid? She asked him.

"Reiko"

"Reiko uh?, and what about your last name?"

"I….don't know" Reiko replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?" the fifth Hokage asked, "Didn't your parents ever tell you your last name?"

"My parents?" Reiko asked.

Yes! Your parents! Tsunade said annoyed, You know, the people that gave you life and take care of you!

"Oh those people" Reiko said, "I never really knew my parents, I guess they must've died when I was little or something".

"sorry" The Hokage replied feeling bad for him.

"Well then were do you live?" she asked.

"Basically I live wherever I can find a place to sleep, mainly in the alleys, but once in a while I manage to break into an abandoned apartment". Reiko told her.

"This is a problem" Tsunade thought to herself, "I can't just let him live in the streets, I have to find a place for him to stay".

**Two days later…..**

When Reiko got better he was introduced to everyone(Naruto& friends). After that he was given an apartment that he would stay at, of course he would have to share with someone.

To his surprise he had to stay with the loud mouth ninja he had fought.

**Naruto's apartment…..**

Thankfully Reiko only had his duffle bag so moving in wasn't much of a hassle.

Looking around he saw that the apartment was small. Obviously it was only meant for one person so it only had a small kitchen, one bedroom, and a small bathroom.

Walking around Reiko said, "Wow this place is…small"

"Yeah I know" Naruto replied, "But you don't have to butt it in".

"Hey I' am just saying" Reiko said as he laughed nervously and waved his hands in front of him in defense.

"oh"

Putting his stuff on the floor, Reiko went and sat down on Naruto's couch.

Moments later Naruto did the same.

"So Naruto…" Reiko asked, "You're a ninja uh?"

That's right! Naruto shouted as he smiled and pointed to his Konoha forehead protector.

You know, I really don't see the point of being a ninja, Reiko told him, I mean all you basically do is kill people. It doesn't matter if they're guilty or innocent, one word from the Hokage is all you ninjas need to take someone's life.

"That's not true!" Naruto replied, "Sure we kill people sometimes, but it's for the benefit and safety of others!"

"Sure, whatever" Reiko said.

**Hokage tower…..**

Ever sense the fight between Reiko and the boys, Tsunade couldn't get over the fact that Reiko had a Doujutsu.

Well it wasn't the fact that he had one, it was the way it looked. She knew she had seen that bloodline limit before but she couldn't remember where.

Where? Where have I seen it before? She asked herself.

Then while Tsunade was lost deep in her thoughts, Jiraiya jumped through the window and into her office.

"What are you thinking about Tsunade?" He asked.

"Ah, Jiraiya, I' am glad that you're here" The fifth Hokage said, "Do you remember when Reiko's eyes changed colors during his fight?"

"yeah" Jiraiya answered sitting down.

"Well there's no doubt that that was a Doujutsu" Tsunade said.

"So?, what's the big deal?"

"It's just that I've seen that technique somewhere before, but I can't remember where", the snail summoner said.

The two stayed silent for a while until Jiraiya said, "I thought I was the only one who remembered".

"So you know what's it's called?"

"No", he answered, "Like you I know I've seen it before but I can't remember where".

Tsunade just sighed and leaned back in her chair.

What about the Hokage's records? Did you check those? The frog hermit asked.

"Yeah" Tsunade replied rubbing her temples. "I checked all of them, but there's nothing about his bloodline"

"And Reiko?, Did you ask him?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Jiraiya…..how the hell is that kid going to know about his Doujutsu if he didn't even know he had one!?"

"Hey, I' am just saying" replied laughing nervously.

**Yamanaka flower shop…..**

Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Ten-Ten were walking around inside the Yamanaka's flower shop looking and smelling all the flowers, when Sakura asked, "Hey what do ya'll think of that new kid, Reiko?"

"I think he's kinda cute" Ten-Ten said as she picked up a white rose and smelled it.

"He's okay" Hinata said.

"Yeah, I guess he is cute" Ino answered, "But he acts a little too happy".

"He kinda does act like Naruto uh?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah a little bit" Ten-Ten said as she put back the rose and picked up some daisies.

"Speaking of Naruto, I heard that Reiko was staying with him" Sakura informed everybody.

"Man I feel sorry for Reiko already", Ino told everyone, "He has to live in Naruto's messy apartment".

**Ichiraku's…….**

"I can't believe that we lost to that kid" Kiba told Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, and Chouji.

Neji wasn't with them because he was training with his uncle Hiashi.

Who? Chouji asked, You mean Reiko?

"Of course I mean Reiko!" Kiba shouted.

"You don't have to shout Kiba" Chouji said, "I was just making sure".

"I don't know why you guys are making such a big deal out of this" Shikamaru told both of them, "The fight's already over and we lost, so get over it already".

"Shikamaru's right, the fight is over" Shino agreed.

"Whatever" Kiba muttered as he finished eating his Miso Ramen.

**Naruto's apartment……**

"Man I' am hungry, do you have anything to eat?" Reiko asked.

"uh yeah, check the cabinets" Naruto replied.

Getting up Reiko walked over to the cabinets and opened them.

As soon as he did his mouth dropped and he was left speechless.

All the cabinets were full of instant Ramen, which happened to be Reiko's favorite food.

His mouth started to water as he slowly touched the boxes. "I think I' am…. in heaven" he thought as he wiped a tear from his eye.

When Reiko finally got over his emotional break down, he opened three boxes of instant ramen and immediately put them in the microwave.

Minutes later he was stuffing mouthful and mouthful of noodles down his throat. When he finished, he laid down his chopsticks and rubbed his stomach.

He then walked over to the coach again and sat across from Naruto.

"I tell you Naruto" Reiko said, "If ramen were a girl I'd marry her and have a bunch of ramen babies".

"Same here" Naruto replied smiling.

**That's the end of chapter 4 everyone! Sorry if it toke me a long time to update, my computer crashed and I couldn't do anything. **

**Well thankfully it's okay now, and I already started on chapter 5. I should have it on in a little while. Two days max.**

**Oh and as far as paring goes, you guys voted for a Naruto x Hinata and a Neji xTen-Ten. And I decided to make a Reiko x Ino paring. **

**Well bye! And please review!**

**Oh and later on in the story I will have lemons, and sense I' am not good at writing those anyone who is interested in writing some for me please tell me. Thanks!**

**-Narutofan445 **


	6. Chapter 5

The promise

By: Narutofan445

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did I would be rich, and I could die happy! **

**Okay well everyone here's chapter 5, and like I said in the last chapter, I will add lemons later on in the story so I need someone who well write then for me. Thanks!**

**Ch 5**

Like always Naruto had gotten up early and went to training grounds seven, but for the past week he dragged Reiko with him so that he wouldn't get bored at home.

"You know, I don't even know why you make me come", Reiko told Naruto; "All I do is sit here for hours and watch you train".

"It's not like you have anywhere else to go" Naruto replied as he did push ups.

You don't know that! Reiko said.

"If you did have something better to be then you wouldn't be here" The blond shinobi told him.

Well as a matter of fact I was just leaving! Reiko snapped back as he walked away.

"I don't know why you're leaving Reiko", Naruto yelled, "You're just gonna come right back here in a couple of minutes!".

Reiko didn't bother replying, he just walked off towards the streets of Konoha.

**Yamanaka flower shop…**

Ino was sitting behind the counter of her family's flower shop. Obviously bored because there were no customers, or friends to talk to.

That is until Reiko walked in.

"Hello? Is anybody in here?" Reiko called out.

Reiko-kun? What are you doing here? Ino asked.

"Oh Hey Ino-chan!" Reiko replied with a slight blush on his face, "I was just walking around, and this place looked interesting so I decided to come in".

I wish other people thought this store was interesting, Ino said sighing, then maybe I wouldn't be bored all the time.

"Oh it's not that bad Ino-chan" Reiko said, "At least you get to sit down all day and not do any work".

"Trust me Reiko-kun", Ino replied, "It's not as fun as it sounds".

"So…." Reiko asked as he looked around, "Your family owns a flower shop uh?"

"Yup!" Ino replied, "times like these might be boring, but watching these flowers all day sure make it worth while".

"Oh" Reiko said, "Well you know, I would buy something but I don't have any money".

"Don't worry about it, you don't have to buy anything" Ino said as she got up and stretched her numb body.

A little while later, after both of them talk a little bit Reiko stood up and said, "Well Ino-chan, I'd love to stay and chat some more but I have to go".

What? Where are you going? She asked.

"Oh I' am just going to walk around and get to know the area" Reiko answered.

"Well it's no fun if you go by yourself" Ino said as she jumped up, "Let me show you around".

"Are you sure?" Reiko asked, "Don't you have to take care of the store?"

"Oh don't worry about it, I' am sure my parents won't mind if I close up early" Ino replied.

"Well okay Ino-chan" Reiko said, "If you really want to".

**A couple minutes later….**

After Ino turned off all the lights and made sure to lock up the store, Reiko and her started walking through the streets of Konohagankure.

Once in a while they would stop by a store to greet some of Ino's family friends, or Ino would point out specific spots were she had experienced happy moments.

"So Reiko-kun…" Ino asked, "How are you and Naruto getting along?. You know, with the whole living together thing".

"It's okay" Reiko answered, "At least I can't complain of never having Ramen, I mean when I saw all the boxes of instant ramen he had, I thought I was in heaven".

"I see you like Ramen" Ino told him.

"I don't like it", Reiko replied, "I love it!"

Well maybe one day you can come over to my house, and I'll make you some home cooked Miso Ramen" Ino told him.

"Yeah, Okay!" Reiko quickly replied.

**Hyuuga compound……..**

Neji and his uncle Hiashi were training as usual, when Hiashi asked him, "So this kid….Reiko, bet you?"

"Not just me Hiashi-sama" Neji replied as he tried to dodge his uncles attacks, "But also Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, and Kiba.

"This kid, he sounds strong" Hiashi said.

"Actually", Neji said, "The first time we fought him he was pretty weak, but when he activated his Doujutsu, he suddenly gained an incredible amount of energy".

A Doujutsu? Hiashi told himself, I didn't think there were any other Doujutsu's in konoha besides the Byakugan and Sharingan.

What is it called? He asked.

"That's the weird part" Neji replied, "Reiko didn't even know he had one, and nobody seems to know what it's called".

"That's strange" Hiashi said.

What did it look like? He asked, now interested in this new bloodline limit.

"Well…" Neji replied trying to remember Reiko's eyes, "They were basically as red as the Sharingan and the pupils turned slighted like a cats".

"Lets see, red and cat-like eyes" Hiashi told himself. All of a sudden he completely froze. He also started to shake and his eyes widen, it looked like if he had seen a ghost.

"Hiashi-sama, what's the matter?" Neji asked as he also stopped.

"N-nothing", Hiashi replied, "We're over for today, we'll train some more tomorrow."

"Hai" Neji said as he bowed and left.

"This is bad" Hiashi told himself as he gathered the Hyuuga elders.

**Twenty minutes later…..**

After Hiashi gathered the elders, he immediately informed them of what Neji had told him.

"Hiashi, are you sure of what you're telling us? One of the elders asked.

"Of course" he answered, "How would Neji know exactly what it looked like, if he hadn't seen it with his own two eyes?"

"If what you say is true, then our entire clan could be in great danger" A second elder said. "Especially if that kids masters his Doujutsu".

"Not just that…." A third elder added, "If that kid finds out the truth about his clan and tells Tsunade-sama, then we would have to take all the blame sense the Uchihas aren't here anymore".

"We don't have to worry about the Hokage", An elderly woman said, "We'll just make the same threat that we made last time".

"No, not Tsuande-sama" Hiashi told everyone, "She could probably care less about our threats".

"I still don't know how this kid is alive…" The first elder asked Hiashi, "I thought we made sure that every single one of them were killed".

"It was probably one of the Uchihas" Hiashi answered, "One of then must've underestimated the Masaru's bloodline".

"Either way…" The second elder interrupted, "We need to get rid of this kid, before he gets rid of us!".

**Training grounds seven….**

Reiko and Ino were walking past training grounds seven when they suddenly spotted Hinata spying on Naruto while he trained.

"Hey look Ino-chan", Reiko said pointing to Hinata, "There's Hinata-chan"

"Yeah", Ino replied, "And look…she's spying on Naruto!"

"Wait here Ino-chan" Reiko told her as he sneaked up behind Hinata.

Hinata was lost deep in her thoughts about Naruto that she didn't notice Reiko beside her.

"Naruto sure is sexy, uh Hinata?" Reiko asked joking.

"He sure is" Hinata replied, unaware of who she was talking to.

She was so caught up on spying on Naruto, that it toke her a couple seconds to realize that Reiko was beside her.

"Reiko-kun!" she yelled when she finally snapped back into reality.

Hinata then quickly rushed out of the bushes, followed by Reiko.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Reiko said with a smile across his face.

"H-hello Reiko-kun" Hinata replied embarrassed.

"So Hinata-chan, how long have you been out here spying on Naruto?" Reiko asked.

"Yeah Hinata" Ino asked Hinata as she neared the two of them, "How long have you been out here spying on Naruto?"

"I-I wasn't spying on Naruto-kun!" Hinata quickly replied, "I w-was just looking for something that I dropped!".

"Of course you were Hinata-chan" Reiko said winking at her.

"Just ignore him Hinata" Ino said, "He's a little empty in the head".

"Hey! I happen to be very smart!" Reiko replied.

"Of course you are" Ino said as she walked away laughing.

"where are you going Ino-chan?" Reiko asked her.

"We still have lots of places to go" she replied.

"Oh yeah" Reiko replied. He then gave Hinata a quick "good bye" and ran after Ino.

**Hokage Tower…..**

They could have been enemies? Jiraiya asked.

"No, that's not it" Tsunade-sama replied.

For the second day in a row, the both of them were going back and forth trying to still remember were they had seen Reiko's Bloodline limit.

"This is driving me crazy!" The fifth Hokage yelled.

"Calm down Tsunade" Jiraiya told her.

"Sorry…" she said, "Its just that this is so frustrating!"

"Well, hopefully you'll figure it out sooner or later" Jiraiya told her, "As for me, I'll go do some research and see if I can find anything".

"Good luck" Tsunade told him as he jumped out the window.

**Naruto's apartment….10:00 p.m.**

Reiko laid tired on Naruto's couch. He and Ino had walked through northern Konoha all afternoon until he memorized all the streets and the stores.

"My feet are killing me!" Reiko wined as he rubbed his feet.

Minutes later Naruto entered the apartment. As usual he was drenched in sweat.

"I told you I wasn't coming back" Reiko told him.

"You probably got lost, and couldn't find your way back until someone walked you back here" Naruto replied.

"No, not really" Reiko said, "actually I spent all afternoon with Ino-chan".

"Ino? Why?"

"Well because she was bored, and I was bored, so we decided to walk around together". Reiko said.

"Yeah...sure" Naruto replied, "Because you were "bored"".

"What's that suppose to mean?" Reiko asked as Naruto walked into his room.

"Oh Nothing" Naruto responded as he came back out with some fresh clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"Naruto! Open this door! You can't just say something like that and respond with an "Oh nothing"!" Reiko yelled , as he banged on the bathroom door.

Reiko kept banging on the door but was only greeted by Narutos laughter.

Reiko finally gave up when he heard Naruto turn on his shower.

A couple minutes later Naruto walked out of the bathroom.

Reiko wasted no time, "Naruto! What did you mean!"

"Okay fine" Naruto said still laughing, "I just mean that Ino never leaves her family's flower shop just to "walk around". Unless something really important comes up".

"So what are you to saying?" Reiko asked confused, "That I' am important?"

Naruto couldn't help but sigh as he smacked his forehead. "No!" he said, "I' am saying that Ino likes you!"

"What do you mean likes?" Reiko asked, "Likes me as in a friend? Or as in a "lets get married and have kids" kinda way"

"Likes as in a lets get married and have kids" Naruto responded.

"ooooohhhhh" Reiko said blushing.

The two of them stayed silent, not sure of what to say.

"You know, Ino-chan and I saw something very interesting while we were walking today" Reiko told Naruto.

"Oh really" Naruto asked, "And what would that be?"

"I don't really know if I should tell you" Reiko said, "After all, it is kinda personal".

"Who's it about?"

"It's about you" Reiko replied.

"If it's about me then don't you think I should know?" Naruto asked as he sat down on the couch.

"I' am not sure" Reiko replied pretending to think about it, "I mean, if I tell you the name of the girl that was spying on you then you probably won't believe me".

"What!? Naruto asked, A girl was spying on me?"

"Yup!" Reiko replied, "While you were training".

"Well now you have to tell me!" Naruto demanded.

"I'll think about it" Reiko replied, with an evil smirk .

"No! you don't have to think about it!" Naruto said, "Just tell me!"

"uuuummm, I don't think so" Reiko replied, "I don't think it would be fair to the girl".

"You have got to be kidding me!" The blond shinobi yelled as his left eye twitched.

"Sorry Naruto" Reiko said as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I can't say".

For the rest of the night until both of them went to sleep, the only thing you could hear coming out of Naruto's apartment was the shinobi's constant nagging.

But no matter how much he begged, Reiko never gave up Hinata's name. Mainly because he liked to see Naruto mad.

**Two months later….**

As hard as it is to believe, Naruto now trained less then before.

Mainly because he spent most of his time hanging out with Reiko. Surprisingly the both of them had created a strong friendship bond. They were almost best friends, but no matter what Saskue would always be Naruto's best friend and nobody would take that place.

As far as Ino and Hinata go, well they hanged out with Naruto and Reiko.

Why?

Well it's quite simple. Just like Naruto and Reiko formed a bond, so did Reiko and Ino. It isn't a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship…yet. Instead it's a relationship where they would compliment each other, and asked each others opinion on almost everything, almost like a real couple.

And Hinata?

Well sense Reiko and Ino knew that she liked Naruto, they invite her every chance they get to hang out with them.

Surprisingly Hinata got sort of comfortable being around Naruto, and stopped suturing. She even learned to control her blushes so that she no longer blushed uncontrollably red.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Reiko asked Naruto, Ino, and Hinata.

The four of them had been laying on their backs all day with nothing to do.

There were no missions so they were forced to walk around with nothing to do.

"I don't care…" Naruto responded sighing, "…as long as it ends this boredom".

"Same here" Ino said as she looked up at the clouds.

"How about some ramen?" Hinata asked, knowing that, that would get Naruto's attention.

"Okay!" Naruto and Reiko said while jumping up at the same time.

Both Ino and Hinata started to laugh.

They had never known two boys that loved Ramen as much as Naruto and Reiko.

"Come on Ino-chan!" Reiko said as he grabbed her by the hand, "It's Ramen time!"

"I' am going Reiko-kun" Ino replied with a faint blush on her face.

"You too Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he picked her up by the waist.

"-chan" That was something that no matter how much Naruto said it, Hinata would always blush.

"Okay" she said.

The four of them, then quickly made their way to Ichiraku's.

**Just outside of Konoha….**

In the forest just outside of Konoha, there was two figures. A man and a boy.

The man was really strange, he looked almost like a snake.

There was nothing strange about the boy, expect that his eyes were completely red and instead of pupils, he had two coma-like figures in each eye.

"Look Saskue.." The snake-man said, "Looks like Naruto has himself a new friend". For some reason the snake-man couldn't help but stare at the new kid. There was something different about it, something that interested him a lot.

"So" The boy replied emotionless.

Even though his voice was emotionless, his heart wasn't. How Saskue wanted so much to be back in Konoha. To be able to talk with his friends, especially Naruto.

Though he would never admit it out loud, he messed that blond dope.

"What are we doing here Orochimaru?**(a/n I' am not sure if I spelled it right)**" Saskue asked.

"we're examining" Orochimaru responded.

"Examining what?"

"Memorize where all the guards are located…" Orochimaru replied, "It may be helpful in our future plans".

Really they were just there to spy on Reiko.

"Whatever…" Saskue muttered as he continued to study his old village.

**Hokage Tower…..**

As usual Tsuande-sama was buried behind piles of paper work. Once in a while she would take a nap to keep her from going crazy.

As she wrote a report on Konoha's recent economy bust, Jiraiya jumped through the window.

"There's a door you know" she told him, as she stopped writing and looked up.

"Do you have Sake?" he asked seriously.

Tsuande was about to yell at him, when she realized how serious he was.

There were very few times that she ever saw him serious, and this was one of those times.

"Of course" she said, pulling out a bottle of sake along with two small cups.

The frog hermit quickly filled one of the cups, and drank the sake.

"Drink some…" He told her, handing back the Sake, "..you'll need it".

Unlike Jiraiya, Tsunade slowly poured the sake into the second cup, lifted it up to her lips, and slowly drinked it, enjoying the satisfying taste.

"What is this about?" she asked once she finished.

"I found out about Reiko's bloodline" Jiraiya responded, "We are idiots for not having remembered".

"Well?" The Hokage asked again, trying to ignore the insult, "What is it called?"

The frog hermit paused for a couple seconds, he himself still hadn't gotten over what he was about to tell the Hokage.

In that time, Tsuande poured herself another cup of Sake and slowly began to drink.

"The…" Jiraiya seemed to choke on his own words; finally after a while he managed to finish, "…Tsuyosh".

Suddenly Tsunade's body went completely numb. Unfortunely her cup of precious sake slipped from her grasp and fell onto the floor.

She didn't even bother in picking up her cup, instead she stoop up and went over to the window.

Looking out over the village she said, "Of course, it was so obvious!" she even banged her head against the window gently, she couldn't believe she had forgotten about the

Masaru clan, possessors of the all powerful Tsuyosh!"

"This is a miracle.." Tsunade said, "one of them survived the massacre".

"Yes it is" Jiraiya said, "but how?"

"I' am not sure" the Hokage said, "But I' am just glad that at least one Masaru survived, hopefully he can revive his clan. Then they would be a great help to this village".

"True" Jiraiya replied," But don't you think that we should train him so that he could get accustomed to the abilities of the Tsuyosh?"

"No, not yet" Tsuande answered, "If Reiko, as young as he is, masters his Doujutsu, then he could become too power hungry".

"Yeah, after all" the frog hermit said, "The Tsuyosh made the Sharingan and the Byakugan seem like a joke!"

**Oh my god! Is Reiko's Doujutsu really that strong?! Keep on reading and find out!**

**Oh and please R&R! It really is important!**

**My offer at the beginning of the story still stands so if you're interested tell me!**

**Oh and Naruto Shippuuden rocks! If you haven't seen it, then you're missing out. Especially on the kick ass opening and ending music. Later!**

**-Narutofan445**


	7. Chapter 6

**The promise**

**By: narutofan445**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own a head band, shuriken, and kunai that I bought online.**

**Everyone please r&r! I know it might not seem important but it is, and it will only take you a couple seconds. Thanks**

**Chapter 6**

"Yeah, after all" the frog hermit said, "The Tsuyoshi made the Sharingan and the Byakugan seem like a joke!"

There was silence between the two sannins until Tsunade left her window, sat down, and said, "Jiraiya, bring Reiko here".

"Of course" The frog hermit replied leaving.

Once Jiraiya left, Tsunade was left with her thoughts.

"A Masaru…" she thought, "a Masaru survived the massacre".

No matter how much she thought about it, it still seemed like a dream, or perhaps even a cruel joke. Almost as if Jiraiya was going to return any moment yelling "got cha!"

But the reality was that this was all real, the last member of the powerful Masaru clan was alive, despite the attempts to wipe out the entire clan by the Uchihas and the Hyuugas.

Even the thought of it made Tsunade sad. She knew how hurt Reiko would be once he found out the truth behind his clan. How they were all brutally killed just because of their reputation in the shinobi world. There was no Masaru that wasn't a master of something, the Masaru clan possessed specialists in seals, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, healing jutsus, and anything else you could think of.

But that wasn't what made them great and well respected, no what made them great and will loved by everyone was the fact that even though they were the strongest clan in the entire shinobi world, they didn't let that title get to their heads. Unlike most clans that think their better then everyone, the Masaru clan was nothing like that.

No they were always more then happy to help anybody in need. They thought of their comrades and village before anything else.

But….the power hungry Uchihas and Hyuugas weren't so happy with them, that's why they toke it upon themselves to take the lives of every Masaru. Men, Woman, child, elder, it didn't matter to them who they killed, if they were a Masaru they were hunted down like animals and sliced up to prevent the Tsuyoshi from healing their wounds.

Sighing, the Hokage filled her cup with sake and began to drink.

That was a day that nobody like to remember, hundreds of good innocent people were killed. The day after the Masaru massacre all of Konoha was depressed because their best friends, wives, husbands…etc. were all killed and they hadn't done anything to help them.

Finishing her sake, Tsunade-sama let a tear escape her eye, the memories still hurt, after all her best friend Masaru Tomomi was gone. Her beautiful smile and go-to attitude that always made Tsunade happy was gone.

"I'm sorry….Tomomi" Tsunade whispered drying her tear.

**Ichiraku's…..**

Currently Reiko and Naruto were having a Ramen eating contest, and old man Ichiraku **(A/n I don't know his name so that's what I'll call him) **couldn't be happier, after all he was making a fortune, that is until Jiraiya showed up.

"What's up Jiraiya-sama" Reiko said as he slurped up some noodles.

"Reiko, Naruto, Ino, Hinata…" Jiraiya said, "…I see you four are enjoying your hourly serving of ramen".

"You got that right ero-senin!" Naruto said.

"I already told you not to call me that brat!" the frog hermit yelled, "don't you have any respect for your elders!"

"Of course I do", Naruto replied, "Just not for you"

"What!" Jiraiya yelled, "I should smack you with a Rasengan! Maybe that'll show you to respect me!"

"Go ahead and try pervert!" The blond shinobi snapped back.

"Calm down you guys" Reiko told both of them, "Let's just sit down and have some ramen".

"Reiko-kun is right" Ino said, "Both of you just need to calm down".

"Sure whatever" Naruto muttered as he returned to almost empty bowl of ramen.

"So why are you here Jiraiya-sama?" Reiko asked as he finished his fifth bowl of miso ramen.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Jiraiya said as he turned to Reiko, "the Hokage wants to see you right away".

"Me?" Reiko asked, "Why me?"

"You'll see when you get there" Jiraiya answered.

Reiko and Jiraiya then quickly made their way to the Hokage tower, leaving everybody else behind.

**Hokage tower….**

Tsunade was waiting for Reiko and Jiraiya behind her desk. She had finished the entire bottle of sake a couple of minutes ago so now she was getting a little inpatient. While waiting she started to subconsciously tap her feet on the floor.

So far it seemed to her that she had been waiting forever, at some moments she thought she was going to go crazy, but thankfully Reiko and Jiraiya finally walked into the room.

"Hey what's up Tsunade-sama!" Reiko asked as a big smile appeared on his face.

Tsunade immediately stopped taping her foot and let a smile come across her face.

Over time she started to see him like a little brother, just like she saw Naruto.

"Hello Reiko-kun" Tsunade said.

"Jiraiya-sama told me that you wanted to see me" Reiko told her.

"That's correct"

"Anything in particular?" Reiko asked.

"As a matter of fact yes" Tsunade answered, "but you may want to take a seat, this may take a while".

Reiko then sat down in one of the two chairs in the room, while Jiraiya remained standing.

"Reiko…." The snail summoner asked, "Do you remember the fight you had with Naruto and the others, when we first met you?"

"Yeah" Reiko replied.

"Well then you also remember that you activated your Doujutsu right?"

"Yeah, but nobody seems to know much about it" Reiko replied.

"Not until now" Tsunade said, "We remembered, and now know the name of your Doujutsu".

"Really!" Reiko asked excited, "What is it!"

"…the Tsuyoshi" Tsunade replied.

"Hmm…the Tsuyoshi" Reiko said, "It sounds cool, don't you agree?"

"I guess" the Hokage replied.

"Hold on" Reiko said, "Naruto told me that Doujutsu's belonged to clans, did you find mine?"

Tsunade sighed. She wasn't planning on telling him about his clan but now she had to tell him, if she didn't then he would know that she was holding out.

"As a matter of fact we did" the Hokage said.

"And?" Reiko asked "Where do they live?"

"Well actually..." Tsunade replied, "We didn't find any of your relatives, but we did find out your last name….Masaru"

"Oh…" Reiko said as disappointment appeared on his face.

But that didn't last long because pretty soon he cheered up.

"That doesn't matter…" he said, "At least now I know my last name!"

"Reiko-kun, there's one more thing that I want to ask you before you leave" Tsunade told him.

"What is it?" Reiko asked.

"Well" Tsunade said, not sure if she should be asking Reiko this question, "How would you like to become a Konoha shinobi?"

Reiko didn't even think about it, he immediately answered with a "No thanks"

"What" Tsunade asked, "Why not?"

"Because…" Reiko replied, "Like I told Naruto-kun, all shinobi are tools of the Hokage, who go around taking people lives for no reason".

"That's not complety true" the snail summoner said, "shinobi fight for their villages honor, and if some people get killed in the process then many times it's for the benefit and safety of others".

"That's the same thing Naruto said" Reiko relied, "But deep down you know that I' am right"

"Shinobi's don't just destroy Reiko" Jiraiya added, "They also protect people when they're in need".

"Hey we can be here all day arguing back and forth" Reiko replied, "But I still won't change my mind".

"Well the offer will always be here in case you change your mind" Tsunade assured Reiko.

"I'll think about it" Reiko said as he stood up.

Once Reiko left Jiraiya and Tsunade were left talking.

"I thought you said that we shouldn't train him" the frog hermit told Tsunade.

"I did" Tsunade said, "But I've been thinking about what you said and you're right, we should train him so that he can get accustomed to the abilities of the Tsuyoshi"

"But how will we do that if he doesn't want to be a ninja?" Jiraiya asked.

"Just give him time" Tsunade said, "He'll eventually change his mind".

"I hope you're right Tsunade" The frog hermit replied.

**Streets of Konoha…..**

After Reiko had left with Jiraiya towards the Hokage tower, Naruto and Hinata decided to walk around Konoha a little while, Ino would've gone to but she had to go back to her family's flower shop.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked the Hyuuga.

"Yes it is Naruto-kun" she replied.

They continued to talk and walk around until Sakura spotted them.

"Hey you guys!" The pink haired kunoichi yelled as she ran towards them.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"Good afternoon Sakura-san" Hinata greeted.

"So what are you up to?" Sakura asked the both of them.

"Nothing much" Naruto said, "We're just walking around"

"Mind if I join you?" Sakura asked, "I really don't have anything to do".

"Sure Sakura-chan" The blond shinobi said, "We don't mind, right Hinata-chan?"

"I don't mind Naruto-kun" Hinata replied with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Great!" Sakura said as she clapped her hands together, "Let's go!"

**Hyuuga compound…..**

Neji was meditating in his room when he suddenly heard his uncle Hiashi calling out his name.

Neji then quickly ran out of his room and headed towards Hiashi's office.

"Yes Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked once he got there.

"Neji, take a seat" Hiashi said with a very serious look on his face.

Neji then quickly slid the door close and toke a seat in front of his uncle.

"Neji…." Hiashi said, "When you became a leaf shinobi, you swore loyalty to Konoha to protect it and its citizens, correct?"

"Hai Hiashi-sama" Neji replied, not sure of where this was going.

"But before you're a leaf shinobi you're a Hyuuga" Hiashi informed Neji.

Even though Neji still didn't understand he nodded his head.

"Well, there are times when a Hyuuga must break that loyalty to Konoha and do certain things for the greater good of this clan" Hiashi explained.

"Of course Hiashi-sama" Neji said understanding a little bit, "What do you want me to do?"

"Before I tell you your mission" Hiashi said, "I want you to know that I wouldn't trust just anybody to do this. I would ask my worthless excuses of a daughter Hinata, but she's too weak and probably won't do it. You on the other hand are strong and will do anything I tell you"

Before Hiashi told Neji his mission, he paused for a couple seconds, hopefully what he was about to say is something that he would never have to ask of his nephew ever again.

"Neji…." Hiashi finally said, "I, as well as the entire Hyuuga clan are depending on you to….kill Reiko"

Neji's eyes immediately widen. Was his uncle serious? Did he really want him to kill Reiko?"

Seeing Neji's reaction, Hiashi said, "Don't forget Neji, you are a Hyuuga first, then a shinobi"

"I…understand Hiashi-sama" Neji replied sighing.

"Good..." Hiashi said, "Now all you have to do is take Reiko into a dark ally when nobody's looking, and kill him. But make sure to make it look like if a bandit robbed him and then killed him.

"Don't worry Hiashi-sama" Neji said as he stood up, "I won't fail you or this clan".

With that said Neji walked to his room, gathered all his shinobi weapons, and made his way to the streets of Konoha, where he would take the life of the last Masaru.

**Yay! I finished chapter 6! **

**Anyways, any body who has seen the new Naruto shippuuden series knows that it starts off by Naruto and Sakura searching for Saskue, well when they find him he stabs Naruto. Okay but now they're taking forever to get back to that scene sense they're doing some sort of flashback thingy. I just wanted to say that I think that that sucks a lot. **

**Anyways I hope that ya'll like this chapter and hopefully you decided to review. Mainly because I only have 11 reviews! Come on people that sucks! But thanks to those who were nice enough to review.**

**Later!**

**-Narutofan445**


	8. Chapter 7

**The Promise**

**By: Narutofan445**

**Okay everyone, I' am sure that those of you who actually read this story were waiting for this so here it is. Also as a thanks to all my reviewers, I want to dedicate this chapter to the following people: **Narutolovehinata. Lionmate, fmanerd50, k. song, BlackBlaze, Irvin lizalde, Turok1, chibiBlues, Ryangoldstar, copyninja Kakashi, BreUchiha15, **and last but not least for my first review, **StandInTheRain95 ! Thanks!

**Ch 7**

Even though it was only 6:00p.m, it was already quite dark in Konoha. The sun seemed to be hiding itself behind clouds as if it were trying to avoid witnessing something horrible.

Many restaurant had closed early because their was a slight chance that it was going to rain and they didn't want to get caught up in the rain.

Most of the people in Konoha had already gone to the warmth of their homes including Naruto and Hinata, so the streets were pretty much empty by the time Reiko left the Hokage tower.

"Konoha sure looks creepy when there's no one around" Reiko told himself.

He had gone back to Ichiraku's for some more ramen but they had already closed, so he had no choice but to walk back to Naruto's apartment.

The way back was a cold one. Not only was it dark, but it had also become chilly once the darkness settled in.

Blowing his breath into his hands, to keep them warm, Reiko quickly made his way to the apartment. This was one of those nights that people were meant to be indoors, not walking around alone with no kind of protection against the harsh weather.

**Neji…..**

Shortly after leaving the Hyuuga compound, Neji quickly made his way through the streets of Konoha. Before he left the compound he wasn't expecting the weather to change for the worse so he hadn't taken a sweater with him. Now he was wishing that he had been better prepared, but he was anxious to get this over with. "The sooner the better" he thought.

At the rate he was running it didn't take him long to locate his target. As soon as he spotted him he immediately jumped on top of the roof tops to avoid being spotted.

Things couldn't have been better if he had planned things out. There was nobody around so that was going to make his job a whole lot easier, at least that's what Neji thought.

**Reiko…..**

Normally walking alone wasn't a big deal for Reiko; after all he had lived in the southern part of Konoha all his life. While he lived there he learned to recognize when he was being followed. Fortunately he realized that he was being followed. He couldn't tell who it was because they were keeping a safe distance, but he knew that he didn't want to stick around and find out. Especially not in this kind of weather, so he did what he knew best, he ran.

**Neji…..**

To be on the safe side Neji kept his distance from Reiko, he didn't want him to know of his presence.

He tailed him for a couple seconds, waiting for the perfect moment to strike; that is until Reiko suddenly started to run. Neji wasn't expecting Reiko to make a run for it so it totally caught him off guard.

He didn't waste any time in applying chakra to his feet and charging after Reiko. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Reiko go away, if he didn't complete his mission he wouldn't be able to bare the shame; after all, he had made a promise to Hiashi and the entire Hyuuga clan.

Unfortunately Reiko was increasing the distance between them. Neji knew that if he kept running at the pace he was running at right now he would reach Naruto's apartment in a couple minutes, and his mission would be a complete failure. So Neji did something that no good assassin would ever do, he called out his victims name. "Reiko!" "Reiko!"

**Reiko….**

As Reiko was running he could feel that he was starting to leave his pursuer behind.

He would have kept going but he suddenly started to hear someone calling out his name.

Curiosity got the best of him so Reiko decided to stop and find out who was following him.

Turning around he spotted Hinata's cousin, Neji running towards him.

Breathing a sigh of relief Reiko turned to Neji with a big smile across his face and greeted him, "Hey Neji!"

"Reiko, I finally got up to you" the Hyuuga replied panting for breath, 'I thought I was never going to catch up to you"

"Oh, so you were the one that was following me" Reiko said.

"Yes" Neji replied.

"What for?" Reiko asked.

"Uumm…" Neji said trying to think of a decent lie. Nothing came to his mind to he said the first thing that came to his mind, "… I need to see what you think of my birthday present for Hinata"

"It's kind of a weird time for you to be asking me this sort of thing don't you think?" Reiko asked suspicious, "couldn't you of waited until tomorrow?"

"I just wanted to get it over with early so that I don't have to worry about it anymore" Neji relied with a serious face.

"Hold on" Reiko said, "I thought Hinata-chans birthday wasn't for a couple more months".

"Yes…well… like I said before" Neji replied, "I want to get it over with early"

"Okay then, if it's for Hinata-chan then I guess I'll go" Reiko said.

"Great follow me" Neji said as he walked away.

Neji then led Reiko down a dark ally, making sure that nobody was around to witness Reiko's death.

"Where's the present Neji?" Reiko asked as he looked around, wondering why in the world Neji would leave a birthday present in a place like this.

Pointing to the dead end at the end of the ally Neji replied, "It's down there"

Reiko then made his way towards the end of the ally, checking everywhere for Hinata's fake present.

"Are you sure it's down here?" he asked once he had checked everything and found nothing.

"Oh I' am sure" Neji replied taking out a kunai, "Just keep looking"

Reiko kept on searching the dirty ally but the only thing he found was dust and dirt, not to mention rats.

Suddenly a couple seconds later he was surprised to see a kunai fly right past his head, barely missing him by a couple centimeters.

"What the hell!" He yelled as he quickly turned around.

Facing Neji he saw that Neji was walking towards him while holding another Kunai.

"What are you doing with that kunai Neji?" Reiko asked the Hyuuga.

Neji didn't respond, instead he tightened his grip on the kunai handle and continued to walk towards Reiko with a serious look.

By the time Neji was a couple of feet away from Reiko, Reiko started to get nervous so he starred to back away but that only resulted in Neji quicking his pace.

Sense Reiko was walking backward he suddenly tripped on a lose rag and fell on the ground.

He tried standing back up but before he could Neji jumped to were he was and placed he foot on Reiko's chest

"Neji what are you doing!" Reiko asked trying to get up; but no matter how hard he tried Neji kept him on the floor.

"Don't worry" Neji finally told Reiko, "This is all going to be over soon"

"What are you talking about?" Reiko asked, "What are you going to do?"

Bending over Neji lowered his voice so that only Reiko heard him, "I' am going to kill you"

"What!" Reiko yelled trying to brake free again, "I never did anything to you! Why do you want to kill me?"

"I don't" Neji replied, "But I was given an order to kill you and that's what I'll do"

"I knew it! All you shinobi are the Hokage's puppets!" Rieko yelled, "she's the one that sent you to kill me isn't she!"

"No" Neji said, "The Hokage wasn't the one who sent me here"

"Then who?" Reiko asked, "Who would hate me so much that they would send you to kill me"

"Don't worry about it Reiko" Neji said, "Even if I tell you, you won't live long enough to get revenge"

"Who said anything about revenge?" Reiko asked, "I just want to know why they hate me so much"

Neji didn't answer Reiko's question, instead he lowered his kunai, piercing Reiko shirt and bandages.

The kunai went straight into Reiko stomach, so far that the only thing visible was the handle of the kunai.

Instantly Reiko's eyes widen as blood started to fall from both sides of his mouth.

Seeing that Reiko was not bleeding fast enough, Neji pulled the kunai from his stomach and allowed more blood to freely leave Reiko's body.

Again Reiko tried to get free but Neji kept him on the ground, it surprised Reiko how stronger Neji was then him. Even with one foot he could hold him down.

Not long after Reiko started to lose his strength because of all the blood he had lost, eventually he just gave up trying to brake free.

Seeing that Reiko no longer had any strength, Neji removed his foot from Reiko's chest, "toke the little money he had (to make sure it looked like a robbery) and started to walk away.

As Reiko lay on the ground he started to slowly lose consciousness, he would've certainly died within a couple of seconds but all of a sudden he felt a burst of energy running through his body. He no longer felt weak but instead he felt stronger; just like when he fought Naruto and the other shinobis.

Standing up he felt that his stomach was starting to heal itself, he knew it was sense he was no longer bleeding.

"This must be because of my bloodline limit" Reiko thought.

Steadying himself, Reiko turned to Neji as he slowly walked away and said "Hey Neji! Where are you going? Don't you want to stay and play with me?"

"What the hell!" Neji thought as he stopped walking and turned around.

He was shocked to see that Reiko was no longer on the floor but instead he was now standing as if nothing was wrong with him. Of course his clothes and bandages where still covered in blood.

"How are you still alive?" Neji asked Reiko.

"If I tell you will you promise not to kill me?" Reiko asked with a grin.

"NO" Neji replied honestly, "It doesn't matter if you tell me or not because either way I' am going to kill you"

"Crap" Reiko thought, "If I stay here then Neji going to kill me! I have to get past him somehow and go get help"

"It doesn't matter" Reiko told Neji as he walked up to him, "I'll tell you anyways"

When Reiko reached Neji he said, "The reason I didn't die is because of my bloo-" before Reiko finished he jumped over Neji and started running towards Naruto's apartment as fast as he could.

Unfortunately it wasn't that fast sense his stomach was still sore from the Kunai that had gone into him.

"Danm!" Neji yelled in his head once he saw Reiko running away, but he didn't waste any time in running after him. He quickly gathered chakra on his feet and speed after him.

Unfortunately it didn't take Neji long to catch up to Reiko, when he did he quickly toke out kunai and threw them at Reiko's feet.

As Reiko was literally running for his life, he thought he was finally safe when all of a sudden he fell as he felt great pain coming from his legs.

Looking down he saw that two kunai were in his legs, and again blood started to rush out of both of his legs.

But that wasn't the worse part because once he looked up he saw Neji standing in front of him panting for breath.

"Don't worry" Neji said, "I'll make sure to end it quick"

Reiko tried to remove the kunai from his feet but it only resulted in him screaming in pain. "Aww!" he screamed.

After that Neji just smirked and carried Reiko back to the ally.

"I' am sorry Reiko" Neji replied as he toke some more kunai from his weapons pouch and inserted them all into Reiko's chest.

The only thing Reiko had enough energy to do was stretch his hand out in hope that Neji would change his mind and help him, but the only thing Neji did was walk away and headed towards his home.

**The next day….Naruto's apartment…..8:00a.m**

Getting up Naruto stretched, got dressed and made his way towards the kitchen.

He didn't make it all the way because he stopped at his living room and saw that Reiko wasn't asleep.

"That's weird" Naruto thought, "Normally he's asleep when I wake up"

Looking around Naruto also noticed that Reiko's blankets weren't out on the couch like they were every morning.

Thinking back Naruto couldn't even remember what time Reiko had come home, or if he had even come home last night at all.

"I' am sure he's alright" Naruto told himself, "After all, it's not like he was attacked or something"

After his usual three bowls of instant ramen Naruto headed towards the Hokage tower, unfortunately it had already started raining hard outside.

**Hokage tower…**

Tsunade-sama as usual was buried behind piles of paper work when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" she said.

A couple seconds later Tsunade's assistant Shizune, walked in.

"Tsunade-sama..." she said, "Naruto-kun's here to see you"

"Well let him in Shizune" the Hokage said.

With that Shizune left and allowed Naruto into the room.

"Hey Obba-chan!" Naruto said as he sat down on a chair.

"What do you want Naruto, I' am very busy" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing much" Naruto replied, "I just want to know if you knew where Reiko was, I haven't seen him all morning"

Rubbing her temples the Hokage replied, "No, I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon when Jiraiya and I last spoke with him, why?"

"I don't know…" Naruto said, "It's just that I haven't seen him sense yesterday afternoon when ero-senin went to pick him up at Ichiraku's, and normally I would see him at home in the morning but I didn't today. I' am not even sure if he came home at all!"

"That's weird" Tsunade said, "Maybe he left early today and is at Ichiraku's right now"

"Maybe" Naruto said, "But I doubt it, I mean it's raining hard outside and his blankets weren't even on the couch this morning"

"Well go to Ichiraku's anyways and see if he's there, if not come and tell me" Tsunade-sama ordered.

"Hai" Naruto said as he got up and left.

**10 minutes later… Ichiraku's….**

When Naruto arrived at his favorite ramen stand the only one there beside old man Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame, was konoha's famous copy-nin kakashi.

"Yo Naruto" Kakashi said as he read his perverted Icha Icha paradise book and ate ramen.

"Kakashi-sensi what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he sat down.

"I just got back from a mission" the perverted ninja replied, "And I was to lazy to cook something so I came here"

"In this rain?" Naruto asked, "You must've been really tired"

"It didn't stop you" Kakashi pointed out.

"As a matter of fact I'm not here to eat ramen" Naruto replied, "I'm here because I' am looking for Reiko"

Kakashi immediately put down his book, stopped eating and turned to the blond shinobi. "You're not here to eat ramen?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, is that so hard to believe" Naruto asked.

"Of course it is" Kakashi, old man Ichiraku, and Ayame replied at the same time.

"Like I said before" Naruto repeated, "I came to see if Reiko was here"

"Well you can clearly see that he isn't here" Kakashi informed Naruto.

"Oh" Naruto said, "Well have any of you seen him at all?" Naruto asked.

"Nope"

"Not sense yesterday"

"Not at all"

"Why?" Kakashi asked, "Don't you live with him?"

"Yeah but I haven't seen him sense yesterday" Naruto replied as he stood up.

"That's weird" Kakashi said as he continued to read and eat.

With that said Naruto headed back towards the Hokage tower.

Hokage tower…..

When Naruto arrived at the Hokage's office he told her that Reiko wasn't at Ichiraku's.

Within minutes a search team consisting Team nine and Team Gai, expect for Neji who couldn't be found, where in the pouring rain in the streets of Konoha in search of Reiko.

**Finally**! **I finished chapter 7, I would've made it longer but I was lazy.**

**okay everyone I want all of you to review! You better or else I'll make the next chapter extremely boring!**

**Well bye until next time!**

**-Narutofan445**


	9. Chapter 8

**The promises**

**By: Narutofan445**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters sighs**

**Okay everyone here's the eighth chapter, and as a reminder I want to say that this story is going to be pretty long and I' am still not sure where it's going to go see as how I' am making it up as I go.**

**Oh and I feel like this story is going too slow so if this story seems to kind of rush I' m sorry about that.**

**Btw this chapter is dedicated to the following people who put me on their story alert and/or favorites.**

**Story alert: ****green-gold-fox****StandInTheRain95****SlimSanta****Shenlong4553****BreUchiha15****CommanderSLM****Hinata1996****BlackBlaze****PaulRap Raptor**

**Favorite: ****X-275 Strike Fisha****Ryangoldstar****May-chan1991****MasterDisaster77****BreUchiha15****Book-Smart-Fox****BlackBlaze**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Ch 8**

Ignoring the rain that poured down upon his skin, Uzumaki Naruto quickly ran through the streets of Konoha.

He desperately searched every space that he passed but had yet to find any evidence of Reiko's whereabouts.

"Reiko! Reiko!" he called out, but there was no response.

Earlier they had tried to use Shino's bugs and Kiba's & Akamaru's superior sense of smell but that turned out to be a waste of tine sense the rain washed away any scents that might have led to Reiko.

"Reiko, where the hell are you!" Naruto yelled out desperately.

Still no answer, unfortunately

Quickening his pace again, Naruto continued to search.

**Two hours later…..Hokage Tower….**

Despite the best effects of everyone, no one could find Reiko.

"Hokage-sama we were unable to find Reiko" Ten-Ten informed Tsunade.

She as well as everyone else looking for Reiko where drenched in sweat and water.

"How is this possible!" Tsunade roared, "You're all shinobi! You should've found him hours ago!"

"We would have…." Kiba interrupted, "But the rain is making it hard for us t-"

Before Kiba finished he was interrupted by two dogs barking as they ran past the Hokage tower.

Thinking nothing of it Kiba continued, "-to find his scent"

"That's no ex-" This time Tsunade was the one interrupted instead of Kiba, as two more dogs barked as they ran past.

"What the hell is going on!" Tsunade yelled frustrated as she got up and looked out the window.

At first she didn't see anything, just rain and the two dogs that had barked earlier where long gone.

She didn't know what, but something told her to continue looking out the window.

For the first time all day they got lucky, because suddenly three more dogs ran by. A couple seconds later a pack of four dogs also ran by in a hurry.

Normally the Hokage would've thought nothing of it but it seemed pretty strange to her that all those dogs were running in the same direction.

"Hokage-sama, is everything alright?" Chouji asked.

The Hokage didn't respond; she was too busy looking at the weird actions of the dogs.

"_Where are they all going_?" she thought to herself.

Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts when all of a sudden Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's sweater, ran to the door, and started barking.

"Akamaru what's the matter?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba, let Akamaru out" Tsunade ordered, still not looking away from the window.

Kiba didn't dare question her because he could hear the seriousness in her voice.

Then opening the door he let Akamaru dash out the room.

Again there was silence and nobody dared to speak up.

"_Come on, come on_" Tsunade repeated in her head, as she waited. Then sure enough a couple seconds later she saw Akamaru run out of the Hokage tower and headed in the same direction as the pervious dogs.

Seeing this she immediately dashed out the door in the same direction.

As soon as the Hokage left the room everybody immediately ran after her, though they were still not sure of what was going on.

Running through the streets, it didn't take Tsunade long to also become drenched in water. Though she wasn't paying attention because she was too busy following the barks of the dogs.

It also didn't take long for the other shinobi's to catch up to her.

"Obba-chan, where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Just follow" she simply replied.

They didn't have to run long because pretty soon after that, about five minutes to be exact, they came to a stop.

In front of them were about thirty stray dogs and they were either standing outside or inside a particular ally.

"_What in the world is going on_?" Everybody asked themselves.

As soon as the dogs saw the Konoha shinobi they immediately stepped aside, almost as if granting them passage.

Nobody was sure of what was going on so they didn't move, that is until Tsunade-sama ran through the dogs and into the ally. Seconds later the rest of the shinobi's followed.

The ally was wide but not long. It was pretty much empty expect for some trash bags lying around and two huge trash bins.

Standing in the middle of the ally were four dogs. They were without a doubt stray dogs, considering how skinny and smelly they were.

Walking forward everyone noticed that the dogs were gathered in a circle surrounding something that was on the floor.

They couldn't tell what it was sense everybody was too far away to clearly see what it was.

Slowly and cautiously they inched forward and in no time they saw that it was a boy!

Though it wasn't any boy, it was a boy who was covered in bandages and wore red shorts, it was clearly Reiko!

For an instant everybody's heart seemed to have skipped a beat and time seemed to have slowed down. Then as time changed back everybody jumped forward at the same time.

Naruto was the quickest so he reached Reiko's body first, as he did all the dogs in and around the ally scattered, expect for Akamaru who simply returned to Kiba.

"Reiko! Reiko!" Naruto shouted as he kneeled beside him and shaked him, hopeing to any god that Reiko would wake up.

"Reiko get up!" the blond shinobi continued to yell.

"He can't hear you, he's unconscious" The Hokage informed him.

Everybody then watched with worried expressions as Tsunade-sama kneeled beside Reiko and studied him.

His pulse was weak. Opening Reiko's eyelids, Tsunade as well as everyone else saw that he still had his Doujutsu activated.

There were no open cuts but he did have nasty bruises, and his bandages were still ripped from where the kunai had pierced his stomach, not to mention he was still covered in dry blood (well most of it had washed off by the rain but you get the picture).

By the look on the Hokage's face Reiko wasn't in a good condition, and it didn't help at all that he had been laying in the street all night in the rain.

Picking him up and placing him over her shoulder, Tsunade-sama quickly rushed to the Konoha hospital.

**A couple hours later….Konoha hospital……2:00p.m**

The news of Reiko quickly spread to those who knew him and in about an hour most of them where in the hospital waiting room.

For those waiting in the waiting room it seemed like forever until finally Tsunade came out of the operating room holding a clip board.

Immediately questions starting flying from all directions towards her.

"Where's Reiko!"

"Is Reiko-kun alright?"

"How is he!"

"Can we see him now?"

"Everybody calm down" Tsunade ordered

Once everyone finally did calm down (ten minutes later) she said, "Reiko is going to be fine, he was very lucky that we found him when we did because if he had been out there any longer then he would've probably never made it. And for those of you who want to visit him he'll be awake and able to accept visitors tomorrow morning".

Though she said these things with confidence her face showed a hint of shock.

"Hokage-sama, is anything the matter?" Ino asked obviously she was concerned about Reiko.

"No, I' am just tired" the Hokage responded, but that was a lie. She was still trying to get over something that she had seen a couple of minutes ago.

……_Flashback……_

_Tsunade practically threw Reiko's body into the operating room. _

"_Please don't die, please don't die" she repeated in her head as she laid him on a table._

_There was no time to take off Reiko's clothes so she used some chakra to cut through his clothes and bandages._

_Once the bandages fell to the floor her eyes widen and she was left shocked and speechless._

_The skin where Reiko's bandages had been taken off of was covered completely in scars! Each scar was different, some had appeared to have only scratched Reiko, and others seemed to be from deep wounds from kunai's and shiruken, as well as other shinobi weapons._

_Tsunade's fingers trembled as she started to take off the remaining bandages from Reiko's body._

_Again she was left speechless once she found out that the rest of Reiko's body (except for his neck and face) was covered completely in scars._

"_What the..." Tsunade started to say but she remembered that Reiko was still in critical condition and quickly got to work. _

……_end flashback……_

**The next day….**

As soon as the sun's rays hit Reiko's face his eyes shot open.

Looking around he couldn't remember what had happened or where he was. He tried to get up but the pain coming he received from his stomach and legs told him assured him that he wasn't going anywhere soon.

"_What happened?"_ He asked himself. Then like a brick wall of memories all his memories came rushing back.

"Neji…" he whispered.

Looking at his body Reiko realized that he was no longer wearing his old clothes but instead a hospital gown.

That didn't bother him much, what bothered him was the fact that someone had taken off his bandages and replaced them with new ones.

Reiko wasn't complaining about getting new bandages but he was complaining of the fact that someone had seen him without his bandages on.

He had learned from past experiences that people feared and hated what they didn't understand.

So now it was only a matter of time until a nurse came into his room, threw his clothes into his face, and yelled at him to leave.

"Too bad, I was starting to like this place" Reiko told himself.

Studying the room he realized that it was the exact same room that he had been in after his fight with Naruto.

Reiko laid back on the bed until he spotted his fingerless gloves on a small desk beside his bed.

He quickly grabbed the gloves and slowly put them on his hands, over his bandages.

After that he had nothing to do but wait for someone to come and kick him out.

He didn't have to wait long because suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"_Here it comes_" Reiko thought.

Slowly opening the door Tsunade stepped into the room.

Breathing a sigh of relief Reiko sat up.

"I see you're finally awake Reiko-kun" she said.

"How long was I out Tsunade-oneechan?" Reiko asked.

A small smile appeared on the Hokage's face when she heard Reiko call her "neechan" (big sister).

"About a day and a half" she replied

Looking at his new bandages Reiko asked, "Tsunade-neechan, who was the one that toke off my bandages?"

"I did" Tsunade answered.

Instantly Reiko's body stiffened. What if she was the one that had come to kick him out?

Looking at her he toke a deep breath and asked "So you know?"

"Hai"

Neither one of them said anything for a couple seconds until Reiko lowered his head and asked Tsunade, "Aren't you going to kick me out?, or laugh at me and call me names?"

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked confused.

"Everybody else does" Reiko told her, "Once they find out"

"There's nothing wrong in having them" Tsunade informed Reiko, "I' am sure plenty of shinobi have some to"

"That's right" Reiko said, "A shinobi has them, but why do I, it's just not fair"

Trying to comfort Reiko, Tsunade sat beside him on the hospital bed and put her arm around him. "It's nothing to be ashamed about" she said

"That's easy for you to say" Reiko told her, "You don't have to wear these stupid bandages all day"

"How did you get them?" The Hokage asked.

"I…I don't know" Reiko replied, "I've had them for as long as I can remember"

Again there was silence between the two. A couple seconds passed before Tsunade asked "Reiko, do you know who attacked you?"

"What does it matter?" Reiko asked, "It's over now"

'Because…" Tsunade said, "People can't just go around attacking kids, they have to be brought to justice"

"What would happen to them?" Reiko asked out of curiosity.

"It depends" Tsunade answered, "If they're shinobi then they might be executed, but if they're citizens then they'll be locked up for the rest of their life"

Reiko flinched. Neji was a shinobi, if he told Tsunade-oneechan that Neji was the one that had attacked him then he would be killed!

Of course even though Neji had tried to kill him, Reiko still saw him as a friend.

"I…I don't know who attacked me neechan" Reiko said.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked not believing him, "Try hard to remember who attacked you. Were they tall? Short? Skinny or fat?"

"I don't know" Reiko said again, "It was dark and they attacked me from behind"

Now Tsunade definitely knew that Reiko was lying.

First of all he said that the attacker had attacked him from behind, but by the angle of the torn bandages the attacker had to of attacked Reiko from the front.

Secondly the bandages on Reiko's feet were also torn and bloody but they weren't cut clean like the ones on his stomach; they were instead torn meaning that Reiko had to have been running at some point in the attack.

Lastly Tsunade had found a bruise in Reiko's chest that was an outline of the bottom of a sandal, which means that the attacker had stepped on Reiko's chest and Reiko had to have seen his face.

She was about to ask Reiko something else when all of a sudden Naruto burst into the room followed by an angry Shizune.

"Naruto you can't go in there!" Shizune yelled.

Seeing his best friend once again Reiko let a smile appear on his face.

Tsunade however instantly jumped up and hit Naruto in the back of the head. He of course was sent crashing into the wall.

"Aw! What was that for Obba-chan?" Naruto asked whimpering.

"You can't just run into a patient's room!" Tsunade yelled.

"I told you Naruto" Shizune told him.

Standing up Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said, "I just wanted to see if Reiko was awake"

"Well next time knock!" The snail summoner yelled.

Then sighing Tsunade said, "I would hit you again just for fun but I have to get back to the Hokage tower"

With that said the Hokage and her assistant walked out of the room, leaving behind Reiko and Naruto.

Walking towards Reiko's bed and sitting down Naruto said, "How long have you been awake Reiko?"

"Not long blondie" Reiko replied.

"So how long did Obba-chan say you were going to be in here?" The blond shinobi asked.

Shrugging Reiko replied, "She didn't say anything about that, but I' am guessing one or two more days"

"When you get out…." Naruto said, "We'll go to Ichiraku's and get some ramen"

"Okay" Reiko said, "But you're buying"

"What! That's not fair!" Naruto yelled.

"Of course it is" Reiko said laughing, "you invited so you're buying"

"Fine" Naruto said in defeat, "But you're buying next time"

"I'll think about it blondie" Reiko said.

After that they just talked about meaningless stuff like the weather, Ramen, girls, Ramen, weapons, and…..Ramen!

Not once did the topic of Reiko's attack come up sense it would've probably be uneasy to talk about.

Naruto stayed for about two more hours until he had to resume his training. Then for the rest of the day Reiko's friends came and went, some bringing presents while others just stopping for a quick "hello".

After Reiko was released from the hospital everything pretty much returned to normal.

Naruto returned to his everyday nonstop training, Tsunade-sama to her paper work, and everyone else to their shinobi missions.

Of course Reiko never told anyone that it was Neji was had attacked him; the Hyuuga's were also furious after they found out that Reiko had survived the attack.

A couple weeks after the attack Reiko & Ino, and Naruto & Hinata starting going out, (**A/n: yes I know, I rushed their relationship's, but like I said, I' am going to speed things up.)**

Then a couple months after that Naruto got word from Jiraiya-sama that they were finally going to go training for a couple years. Of course that day there was a big good luck celebration before they left.

…**Time Skip….2 ½ years after Naruto's and Jiraiya-sama's departure….. **

Two figures slowly made their way towards konohahurage, a boy around sixteen years old with blond spiky hair and blue eyes and an elderly man with long white hair.

Both of the strangers were silent walking towards their destination, apparently they were in a hurry to finally get back home after 2 ½ long years of long hard training.

A couple minutes later they walked through the huge gates of Konoha, both of them still silent as ever.

"It's been two and a half years" the blond shinobi told his companion.

"Yeah"

Coming to a long pole, the blond shinobi dropped his stuff and ran up it all the way to the top.

"Getting excited already?" the white haired man asked smiling.

Looking out onto the village the blond shinobi yelled, "This brings back memories! This place hasn't changed at all!"

"Everyone, Uzumaki Naruto has returned!"

**Streets of Konoha….**

A now taller, muscular, and handsomer Reiko was slowly walking though the streets of Konoha. As he walked many people waved respectfully to him, respect they started showing him once they found out he was the last surviving Masaru (Reiko doesn't know that of course)

He was passing a deserted ally when all of a sudden his head burst into pain and his skin became irritated.

"Aww!" he yelled holding his head, "Not again!"

For the fifth time that same day his Tsuyoshi had been acting up and giving his unbearable headaches not to mention it made is skin unbearably itchy.

Thankfully it only lasted a couple seconds and then it went away just as quick as it had come.

"_I' am starting to get very tired of this!_" Reiko thought as he rubbed his head and scratched his bandages.

He toke a couple deep breaths and continued walking. He didn't walk long because as he did he heard the voice of a very familiar blond idiot.

Looking around he saw Naruto standing on top of a pole, and standing at the bottom of the pole was none other then Jiraiya-sama.

Reiko quickly made his way towards the famous author, who he secretly admired because a while back he started reading the Icha Icha books. At first he only started out of boredom but before he knew it he couldn't stop reading the books.

Now just like Kakashi, he carried the latest issue of the perverted book around wherever he went and read it when he had the time, which was not that often considering how Ino and he hanged out all day. Ino of course didn't know about Reiko's "hobby" or anybody else for that matter, because if they found out then he would get in trouble, because he was underage.

"Hello Jiraiya-sama" Reiko greeted the famous self proclaimed pervert.

"Oh hello Reiko-kun!" the frog hermit said, "My you sure have grown since we left"

"Tell that to Tsunade-oneechan" Reiko replied, "She still treats me like a little boy"

The white haired sannin just laughed.

"So…" Reiko asked looking up, "What's blondie doing up there?"

"You know Naruto" Jiraiya said, "He gets excited easily"

"Hey blondie, get down from there!" Reiko shouted.

Looking down, Naruto saw Reiko standing at the bottom of the pole waiting for him.

Jumping down he greeted him, "What's up Reiko?"

"So, when did you get back Blondie?" Reiko asked.

"A couple minutes ago" Naruto answered.

"Yeah" Jiraiya-sama added, "that's why we still have to go to the Hokage tower to tell Tsunade-sama that we're here"

"Yo blondie, I'll race you there" Reiko said as he started running

But before he toke three steps something accidentally fell out of his pouch (it's the same thing Kakashi keeps his books in).

Looking down Reiko saw that it was the Icha Icha paradise book that he had been carrying around!

He quickly tried to pick up the book but Jiraiya beat him to it.

"I didn't know you were into my books Reiko-kun" the frog hermit said as he looked at his book.

"That's…it's…I haven't…." Reiko quickly tried to think of a lie but nothing would come to him.

"I' am sorry" he finally said when he realized he wasn't getting anywhere, "Are you going to tell Tsunade-oneechan?"

"I can't belive you like reading those kinds of books" Naruto told Reiko, "I read one and I got bored after ten pages!"

Jiraiya looked at the book and then back at Reiko; back and forth he went for a couple minutes until he put the book in his backpack.

Thinking that Jiraiya had taken his precious book, Reiko started to slowly and sadly walk away.

Of course that is until Jiraiya-sama grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Where are you going Reiko-kun?" he asked.

"To Tsunade-neechan's office" Reiko replied, "Don't you want to tell her I was reading your books?"

Laughing Jiraiya dug in his backpack and pulled out another book, and handed it to Reiko.

Instantly Reiko was left speechless; Jiraiya had just given him the latest Icha Icha paradise book, Make out tactics!

"Hey it's our little secret" he told Reiko with a wink.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama!" Reiko yelled as he put up the book and bear hugged the frog hermit.

**Okay here's chapter 8, hopefully you'll like it.**

**People please remember to review! There's nothing an author likes more then reviews.**

**Oh and I' am probably going to put up a lemon in the future but I want to knew who ya'll want it to be between.**

**Naruto-Hinata**

**Reiko-Ino**

**Again sorry if this chapter seems kind of rush, but I want to hurry up and add Saskue to the story line.**

**Later!**

**-Narutofan445**


	10. Chapter 9

**The promise**

**By: Narutofan445**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters sighs**

**Okay everyone I recently started a new story, it's called Omega. **

**So if you like this story then you'll like my new one. Anyways please review this chapter once you finish reading it. Thanks! **

**Chapter 9**

The word of Naruto's and Jiraiya-sama's return spread though out Konoha faster then a wild fire. In a couple hours Naruto and Jiraiya were crammed in the Hokage office along with all the shinobi's he knew.

Everyone was so excited that both of them where finally back that questions were flying from all directions towards them.

"How've you been?"

"When did you get back?"

"How about we spar?"

"Everyone..." the Hokage yelled, "Calm down!"

Instantly everyone calmed down and said no more.

"Good" she continued, "Now I 'am sure that all of you are excited about the return of Naruto and Jiraiya-sama, but right now I need to talk to them in private, you'll be able to talk to them tomorrow.

Then after lots of complaining everyone except Naruto, Jiraiya, and Tsunade left the room.

"How was your trip?" Tsunade asked.

"Good" the frog hermit said, "at first Naruto was a real pain in the butt while I was training him but eventually he learned how to deal with it and surpassed all my training methods. I am proud to say that he could one day in the far off future beat me."

"What!" Naruto yelled, "I can already beat you!"

"Of course you can Naruto" the frog hermit said laughing.

"Okay that's great" the Hokage said, "but that's not the real reason why I needed to talk to both of you alone"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"A couple of days ago, while on a mission…." Tsunade said, "A couple of our shinobi spotted Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Saskue"

"What! Naruto roared, "Where did they see him!"

"Settle down Naruto" Jiraiya told him

Even though it was not in his nature to listen to Jiraiya, Naruto made an exception and stopped talking.

"Now like I was saying" the Hokage continued, "the shinobi said that they spotted the trio in wave country"

Tsunade-Sama paused for a couple seconds before continuing. "so far we don't know what they are up to, but I don't want to take any chances so I' am sending a group of our best shinobi's after them……."

"And you want us to be on that group" Jiraiya finished for her.

"Hai…." The Hokage said, "Both of you, along with a couple other shinobi's are going to wave country tomorrow morning at exactly 4:00a.m"

"Obba-chan…." Naruto asked, "What exactly are we to do?"

"You are to confront the trio" Tsunade said, "if possible capture them, but if anything goes wrong then you are to eliminate them"

Naruto's face turned white, if this mission for some reason went wrong then he would have to be the one to take Saskue's life!, but could he possibly be able to do such a thing? The very thought of killing his best friend and spiritual brother sent shivers down his spine.

"Who else will be leaving with us Tsunade-sama?" the frog hermit asked.

"The shinobi's who are going to accompany you two are, Maito Gai, Hyuuga Hinata and Neji, Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Akimichi Chouji, Ten-ten, Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba" Tsunade-sama informed then.

"Hmm…." Jiraiya said, "Only two Jounin and the rest Genin"

"Actually Jiraiya" the snail summoner corrected him, "All those people that I just named are now Jounin, the only shinobi that is still a Genin is Naruto"

"What!" Naruto yelled, "All of them?"

"Like you…"Tsunade said, "Each and every single one of them spent the last two and a half years training their butts off"

"Hmph…." Naruto said, "It doesn't matter because I know that I can easily beat any Jounin"

"That's good to know" the fifth Hokage replied, "Because once you get back from the mission you'll have three months until the chunin exam starts"

After a couple more minutes of catching up, Naruto left to get some rest in order to be ready for his mission.

Immediately after Naruto left, Jiraiya and Tsunade-sama began to talk about more serious matters.

"Reiko-kun sure has grown a lot" Jiraiya told Tsunade.

"He sure has" Tsunade replied, "And that's what worry's me"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…." The Hokage said, "Everyone already knows that Reiko is the last surviving Masaru, and the older he gets the bigger the chance that someone will tell him the truth about his clan"

"He has to know someday" Jiraiya told her, "He has a right to"

"I know" Tsunade sighed, "but I' am scared that if we tell him the truth then he'll go after the Hyuuga's (sense the Uchihas are dead), and if he attacks them then they'll have a right to attack back and possibly kill him"

There was silence between the two sannin's for a while until Jiraiya asked, "Has he at least been practicing with his Tsuyoshi?"

"Yes" the Hokage answered, "It's amazing by just using his bloodline, Reiko can without a doubt beat any Genin and maybe a couple low-level chunin"

"Amazing" the frog hermit said, "The Tsuyoshi really is a powerful bloodline….and especially something that should be respected"

"Hai"

**Naruto's apartment…...**

Even before Naruto reached his apartment he could already smell the delicious mouth watering scent of ramen. Immediately he rushed towards his apartment

By the time he finally reached his small apartment, droll was already falling down the side of his mouth.

Then quickly wiping his droll, he walked into his apartment to find Reiko, Ino, and Hinata inside.

Reiko was sitting down at the table surrounded by countless bowls of ramen, while Hinata taught Ino how to properly make Ramen.

"I' am back everyone!" Naruto shouted as he dropped his stuff on the floor and stretched.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted as she ran and hugged Naruto.

"I missed you so much Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he hugged her back.

Then after a long passionate kiss, Naruto sat down across from Reiko while Hinata went back to helping Ino.

"When did you get back Naruto?" Ino asked as she put another dish on the table.

'A while ago" Naruto answered, "By the way, what are you guys doing?"

Finishing his current bowl of Ramen, Reiko wiped his mouth and said, "Hinata-chan is teaching Ino-chan how to cook Ramen"

"ooooooh" Naruto said, "I guess that explains all this Ramen"

"Naruto-kun, did Tsunade-sama tell you about our mission tomorrow?" Hinata asked the man of her dreams.

"Yeah" Naruto said, "This is going to be a tough mission for everyone"

"I agree with Naruto for once" Ino said, "Forehead girl has been trying to learn all different kinds of medical Jutsu's ever since she found out we were going to retrieve Saskue"

"If you ask me…." Reiko said, "This whole mission is a waste of time. I mean, why in the world you would risk your life for someone who betrayed all of you and left in search for power".

"Because…" Naruto explained, "Even though Saskue did all those things he is still deep down my spiritual brother and best friend"

"This "Saskue" still doesn't seem worth all the effort" Reiko said.

"Trust me Reiko-kun" Ino said, "Once you meet Saskue, you'll like him"

"We'll see" Reiko replied.

**The next morning…..4:00a.m…..**

At exactly 4:00a.m all the shinobi's assigned to the mission, along with Tsunade-sama and Reiko, where already at Konoha's main gate.

You would've thought that since it was so early in the morning everybody would be sleepy but surprisingly everyone was filled with energy and anxious to get going.

"I want you to be careful Ino-chan" Reiko told Ino, as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body.

"I will" Ino replied, as she put her arms around him and laid her head on Reiko's shoulder.

"You'd better" Reiko told her, "Because if you come back hurt, then this'll be the last mission you go on"

Both of them stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's presence until Sakura came.

""It's time to go Ino" she said.

"I guess I'll see you in a couple days" Ino told Reiko as she lifted he head and backed up.

"Okay" Reiko said.

Then after a long passionate kiss, Ino and Reiko hugged each other one last time.

"Everyone, it's time for us to leave!" Naruto informed everyone.

A couple minutes after the "Good byes" and the "Good lucks" all the shinobi's departed and headed out.

"What now oneechan?" Reiko asked after everyone disappeared from view.

"Go to sleep" the legendary sucker replied walking away sleepily.

**Naruto's apartment……..**

No sooner had Reiko's arrived at Naruto's apartment when suddenly his head burst into pain.

"Aww!" Reiko yelled in pain. This wasn't like all the other times, because this time his head felt like if it was getting ready to explode.

A couple seconds later the headache disappeared, though the relief didn't last long because soon after, his skin started to feel like if it was on fire.

"Holy shi-" Reiko said as he started to quickly take off his bandages.

When Reiko toke off his bandages he couldn't believe what he saw.

Some sort of tattoo-like thing was covering both his left and right arms.

"What the hell" Reiko said, after the pain left.

Then he walked into Naruto's bedroom and studied himself in the mirror.

Looking closer, Reiko was surprised when he realized that it was a set of directions!

"_Where the hell did these come from_?" Reiko asked himself.

Then quickly grabbing a blank scroll, he quickly wrote down everything and then put his bandages back on.

**Naruto and friends….10:00p.m**

After running all day, the shinobi's finally decided to call it a day.

"Finally!..." Chouji said as he bite into a rice ball, "…dinner"

""Yeah, I' am starving" Naruto said.

"Well, we've been running all day" Jiraiya said, "It's not a surprise that we're so tired"

"Yeah and hopefully we'll arrive in wave country tomorrow afternoon" Kiba said

"The sooner the better" Sakura said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get back to Reiko-kun" Ino said as she toke out a wallet sized photo from her pocket.

It was a picture she and Reiko had taken a couple weeks after they had started dating.

Reiko had both of his arms around Ino's waist; along with his chin resting on Ino's left shoulder; while Ino simply smiled while she laid her hands on top of Reiko's.

Ino sighed as she looked at the picture, it had only been a couple hours since she had last seen Reiko but she already missed him.

"What's the matter Ino-pig, do you miss your Naruto replica already?" a certain pink haired shinobi asked as she sat next to Ino.

"Shut up forehead-girl!" Ino snapped, "You're just jealous that you don't have a boyfriend like my Reiko-kun!"

"You wish Ino-pig!" Sakura replied, "I don't need a boyfriend like Reiko-kun because once Saskue-kun comes back we're going to become boyfriend and girlfriend!"

With that said Sakura walked away, pleased with her comeback.

Ino however became baffled, she hadn't really thought about how things were going to change once Saskue returned.

She tried brushing the thoughts away, telling herself that even if Saskue did come back she would always remain by Reiko's side.

Though that didn't help at all because knew that deep down she still loved Saskue, possibly more then she loved Reiko.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind, Ino simply went to bed. Hopefully she would forget the disturbing thoughts floating around in her head.

**Konoha…..the next morning…**

After a good nights sleep Reiko got up early and for some reason decided to follow the directions, though he didn't think they would actually lead him anywhere.

So far he had been following the directions all morning and they were leading him all over Konoha.

"Stupid mysterious directions" Reiko muttered to himself as he kept following the directions.

He was getting ready to give up and go back home when suddenly the directions stopped and Reiko found himself in front of an old abandoned building.

The house looked really old, it was obvious sense the house was really worn out.

"_So this is it"_ Reiko thought as he slowly made his way into the building.

It didn't really surprise him much that the inside of the house was totally empty. Though the only thing he did that was there was dust and lots of spider webs.

"This was a complete waste of time" Reiko told himself.

Turning around he started to head towards the door but suddenly black smoke started to leak through his bandages.

Thinking he had caught on fire Reiko immediately started to quickly take off the bandages from both his arms.

A couple seconds later as he threw his bandages to the ground, Reiko was shocked to find out that the black smoke had actually been the tattoo-like markings that had been on both of his arms.

Now those same markings were floating around above his head as black smoke.

"_I've got to stop eating so much ramen"_ Reiko thought.

Raising his hands, Reiko tried to touch the smoke but it suddenly started to cover the entire room and not long after, the entire house.

The house was pitch black for only a couple moments until the smoke finally started to disappear.

Then when it had, Reiko saw that nothing had happened exact for the fact that a floor tile was now glowing.

Not saying or thinking anything, Reiko walked over to the strange glowing tile and touched it.

Immediately Reiko started to scream in pain. He had never felt anything so painful in his life.

He removed his hand hopeing that that would end the source of the pain but it didn't, the pain only got stronger.

The pain then somehow started to spread through his body. Within seconds his whole body felt like if it was being ripped apart.

Falling to the ground Reiko burst into tears and subconsciously activated the Tsuyoshi.

The relief he felt after he did was enough to make him cry some more.

Taking deep breaths, Reiko wiped his tears and slowly rose to his feet.

He stood like that for a while until he made his way back to the tile again.

Not knowing why, Reiko touched the same tile a second time; this time however there was no pain, instead the tile, along with the four tiles surrounding it, all sinked into the ground and disappeared, revealing a secret room.

Again not thinking or saying anything Reiko jumped through the floor and into the room.

Reiko didn't know how but for some reason the room was completely lit up, though there was no source of light anywhere in sight.

The room was pretty big in Reiko's opinion.

Unlike the rest of the house, this room was clean; it looked as if someone had recently come down here and cleaned it.

Walking around the room, Reiko saw what he figured to be hundreds maybe thousands of scrolls, all of which were neatly placed in selves.

"_I wonder if anybody knows this is down here" _Reiko thought.

Walking past the scrolls Reiko read their labels; apparently they were all scrolls that contained different kinds of Justus's.

He continued to slowly walk past all the scrolls until he arrived at the back of the room.

There Reiko spotted a large symbol engraved on the wall. It looked like an oval with and hourglass in the middle of it.

In front of the wall was an alter. Getting closer to the alter Reiko saw something that caught his eye.

The alters top was covered by a large seal which was under a sword and a letter.

The sword looked beautiful in Reiko's opinion. The blade of the sword glowed with beauty; it seemed as if it had enough light to shame even the sun itself!

On both sides of the swords handle was the same strange seal that was on top of the alter, and on the end was the design that was engraved on the wall.

Picking the sword up, Reiko felt a warm sensation throughout his body.

Swinging the sword a couple times, Reiko noticed that the sword was incredibly light. He practiced with it for a couple minutes until he laid it back down on the alter and picked up the letter.

Reiko stared at the letter for a couple seconds, deciding whether or not to read it. That is, until curiosity got the best of him and he began to read.

What he read next changed his life forever, maybe for the worse.

_Dear reader,_

_If you are reading this letter then that probably means that something horrible has happened to our entire clan and you are the last surviving Masaru. _

At this point Reiko's mind went numb.

Did what he just read was true? Could he possibly be the last of his clan?

If this letter was telling the truth then that would explain why he had never met any of his relatives.

Though despite of what he had just found out, Reiko forced himself to read on.

_I am truly sorry to say this, but it is up to you to revive our clan._

_The room you are in is filled with countless amounts of scrolls that contain every jutsu known to our clan, along with a scroll filled with Kenjutsu's that were given to our clan by the Kages to protect._

_One last thing, you are probably admiring the sword that is in front of you but I must warn you that no one, not even you, is allowed to use the sword. It has a special seal of the handle that allows only a Masaru to access it so only you can touch it._

_The sword was created by our clan to help protect Konoha, but its powers were far too great for even us to handle so we sealed it in this room, along with these scrolls._

_So under no circumstances is the sword to leave this room._

_With that said I must say that when you revive our clan it is important to teach the new generation our customs and beliefs. Teach them it's better to laugh and smile rather then cry and frown, tell them that grudges are never okay to have because they only destroy the soul. But most important of all, learn to love your enemies no matter what just like we did._

_Good luck and may all the gods be with you._

_-The Masaru clan_

As Reiko finished reading the letter he stood completely still. He didn't know what to feel, Sad? Mad?

He did know one thing though; the last part of the letter fell on deaf ears. All he could think about was revenge.

He wanted no more then to take the life of the people that toke his family away from him.

Placing the letter in his pocket, Reiko pushed his feeling to the back of his mind and climbed out of the room.

Outside he put back on his bandages and headed towards the Hokage tower for answers.

**Okay every here's chapter 10! I hope you like it, and please review!**

**Sorry I haven't updated lately but I just finished watching the complete**

**D.N Angel series and I've got to say, that I loved it!**

**Well anyways, remember to review!**

**-Narutofan445**


	11. Chapter 10

**The promise**

**By: Narutofan445**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Naruto shippuuden.**

**I ready don't have anything to say, I kind still feel weird now that I finished watching the entire D.N Angel series. Does this happen to everyone after they finish watching the ending of their favorite anime? Or just me. **

**Wired uh? Anyways please review! Thanks.**

**Chapter 10**

**Near wave country……**

The Shinobi's were nearing wave country when they all stopped in the middle of the road.

"Why are we stopping?" Naruto asked.

"Something's wrong" Kakashi explained.

"I feel it too" Jiraiya said.

No sooner had Jiraiya finished, when a shower of kunai and shuriken came flying out of nowhere from all directions towards them.

Fortunately all the shinobi's jumped out of the way and none of them got hurt.

"I see you finally found us" a voice called out.

"Everyone stay alert!" Kakashi ordered as he lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan.

"Hai!" everyone said, arming themselves with kunai.

They stayed alert for a couple moments until Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared in front of them.

"I was wondering when you would show up" Orochimaru said, "Frankly, I was starting to think that you got lost"

"Where's Sasuke you snake basterd!" Naruto yelled.

"Now Now, there's no need for name calling" the snake sennin said, "I'll gladly tell you where he's at, I'll even help you capture him.** If** you answer me some questions truthfully"

"Why would you do all that just for some answers?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"I have my reasons" Orochimaru said.

"What do you guys think?" Kiba asked his comrades, "I personally think we should take this offer"

"Same here" Naruto added, "He only wants us to answer some of his questions, I don't see the harm in that"

"I agree with Naruto" Sakura said.

"I don't know" Shikamaru told them, "Orochimaru doesn't strike me as a guy who would give up the Sharingan just for a couple answers"

"That's why we have to do it" Kiba said.

"Fine, I really don't care" Shikamaru said, "It's too troublesome for me to discuss with you anyways"

"So how about it Konoha shinobi?" Orochimaru's servant Kabuto asked, "Do we have a deal?"

"How many questions do you want answered?" Kakashi asked.

"Only two" Kabuto replied.

"Fine" Kakashi said, "But how will we know that you will keep your side of the deal?"

"If you want…." Orochimaru said, "I'll go with my end of the deal first"

"If you want" Kakashi said as he covered his Sharingan.

"Very well then, follow me" The snake summoner ordered as he walked away.

"I have a bad feeling about this Naruto-kun" Hinata told Naruto.

"Don't worry about it Hinata-chan" Naruto replied, "Everything's going to be alright"

Orochimaru lead the group of shinobi's away from wave country.

They followed him and Kabuto through the forest for a couple hours, through small and narrow paths, as well as over and through rivers.

Then finally at last they came to a small clearing in the middle of the woods.

It was pretty bare except for three medium sized tents and a small fire.

"I don't see Sasuke" Naruto told Orochimaru.

"That's because he's still asleep" Orochimaru replied.

"I'll go and wake him up Orochimaru-sama" the glasses wearing traitor said as he went towards the middle tent.

Shaking the tent, Kabuto called out to the so-called Uchiha prodigy, "Wake up

Sasuke-kun, there's some people here to see you"

"Who is it" Saskue replied sleepily.

The members of team seven's heart skipped once they heard their teammates voice again.

After two and a half years they were only a couple yards away from their old comrade Sasuke!

"Come out and see" Kabuto told him.

Then after a few minutes of rambling inside his tent, Sasuke came out dressed. **( A/n I' am not going to describe how he looks because if you've seen Naruto Shippuuden then you know how he looks) **

As soon as Sasuke saw everybody his body went completely numb. They were the last people he was expecting to see.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Naruto" He said.

Nobody said anything for a while. They just looked back and forth between the members of team seven.

Then finally, after what seemed to be like an eternity, Saskue asked them, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to take you back to Konoha" Naruto told him.

"I don't what to go back" Sasuke said.

"Too bad!" Naruto snapped, "You're going back with us whether you want to or not!"

"How'd you know I was here anyways dope?" Sasuke asked.

"Orochimaru told us" Sakura told him.

"Did you really lead them to me?" Sasuke asked the Sennin.

"That's correct Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru replied.

"What" Sasuke said, "Why?"

"Because I no longer have any use for you Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru replied evilly.

"So what you're saying is that you found somebody to replace me" The Uchiha said.

"Yes"

Normally Sasuke would've been filled with anger towards the snake summoner. But Sasuke wasn't dumb; he knew that Orochimaru was planning on taking over his body so it didn't bother him much that he was going to go after somebody else.

That and besides the fact that Sasuke surpassed Orochimaru a long time ago.

Turning to the Konoha shinobi, Orochimaru put on a chilling smile and said, "There, I brought you to Sasuke, so now it's time for you to answer my questions"

"You held up your end of the deal" Gai said, "so our youthful spirits will answer your questions"

"But only two" Kakashi said, "Just like we agreed"

"Of course" Orochimaru said, "now, my first question is a simple yes/no question. So you don't have to think about it"

"Is it true that a Masaru survived the Masaru massacre?" He asked.

As much as Kakashi would've loved to lie and say no, he was bound to say the truth.

"Yes, it's true" Kakashi said.

Orochimaru then smiled a smile that caused shivers to run down everybody's spine, a smile so evil that would've scared even the devil himself.

"Now for my second question" He then said, "I heard that the name of that Masaru is Masaru Reiko, is that correct?"

"That information's confidential" the copy-nin said, "We can't tell you anything about the last surviving Masaru"

Immediately after Kakashi said this, his eyes widen.

He had just told Reiko's entire group of friends that he was the last surviving Masaru!

"W-what" Ino said, "what do you mean "the last surviving" Masaru?"

Hearing this Orochimaru was surprised, "Don't tell me you don't know about the great Masaru massacre!"

"What massacre?" Naruto asked, "I've never heard of any Masaru massacre before"

Turning to Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Gai, Orochimaru said "Don't tell me they don't know about the Masaru clan! Much less how they were betrayed by all of Konoha and then hunted down like animals!"

Getting mad, Kakashi grabbed a kunai along with several shuriken and threw then at Orochimaru, in hopes of shutting him up before he said anything else.

But to Kakashi's disappointment, Orochimaru knocked them out of the way with great ease with a kunai.

"I told you not to say anything!" Kakashi yelled.

"There's no need to get nasty" Orochimaru said, "I'am sure that they would've found out sooner or later"

"One more word from you and I'll cut your throat open" Jiraiya said as he toke out another kunai and pointed it at Orochimaru.

"But you can't kill me" the snake sennin said, "Because you still haven't answered my question, which if I remember correctly, you promised to answer truthfully"

The frog hermit cursed as he put up his weapon, as much as he hated to admit it, Orochimaru was right.

Sighing, Kakashi turned to the self-proclaimed pervert and said, "Go ahead Jiraiya, tell him"

The frog hermit paused for a couple seconds before lowering his head and saying, "Yes, Masaru Reiko is the name of the last surviving Masaru"

"I knew it" Orochimaru said, "He will be a great help to me"

With that said, Orochimaru and Kabuto speed of before anybody could make a move to capture them.

"This is not good" Gai told everyone, "He now knows about Reiko-san"

**A couple hours later….**

"Everyone hurry up!" Kakashi ordered as he quickened his pace.

"Easier said then done" Sasuke muttered.

After Orochimaru and Kabuto had left, the frog hermit, Konoha's famous copy-ninja, and a certain taijutsu specialist, all tied up Sasuke to prevent him from escaping.

Even though Kakashi kept yelling at everyone to hurry up, nobody was paying attention to him.

They were all to busy staring at Sasuke, still not believing that he was back, sort of.

**Konoha…Hokage tower….**

As usual, Tsunade was taking her hourly sake "break" when suddenly their was a loud knock at the door.

Quickly finishing her cup of sake she closed the bottle, laid it on top of her desk, and leaned back.

"Come in" she called out.

Seconds later Reiko walked into the room.

"Aw Reiko-kun…." Tsunade said, "How about we go out for some ramen?, My treat"

Reiko didn't respond; instead he closed the door and sat down.

"Have you found any of my relatives?" he asked.

The legendary sucker wasn't expecting to be asked that so she remained silent for a couple seconds. "No, I've been so busy lately that I couldn't come around to looking for them, sorry"

Reiko then gave Tsunade a smile that made her uneasy. She didn't know what, but Reiko knew something that he wasn't suppose to.

Reaching into his pocket, Reiko was about to show her the letter but he quickly decided against it. Instead he decided to show her the secret room.

"You know what oneechan" He said, "You look like if you've been in here all day, how about we go for a walk, instead of ramen?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Tsunade exclaimed as she stood up and stretched (**A/n Lucky basterd!) **

The fifth Hokage then headed towards the door, followed by Reiko; but not before he spotted the bottle of sake and quickly snatched it. Not because he was going to drink it, but because it would be useful later on.

Outside Reiko lead the way, unknown to Tsunade that he was leading her towards the abandon house.

Their walk was a quiet one for the first couple of minutes; until Tsunade grew uneasy and asked, "So Reiko-kun, how have you and Ino-san been?"

"Good"

"That's good to hear" Tsunade said, "How about your relationship? Is it serious?"

"I don't know"

Again silence toke over the conversation. Neither one of them said or did anything other then walk.

They were nearing the house when suddenly Tsunade stopped walking.

Stopping Reiko asked, "Why are you stopping?"

Grabbing Reiko by the shoulders, Tsunade lowered herself to eye-level with him and asked with concern, "Reiko-kun, is anything the matter?"

Reiko remained silent for a couple seconds, only looking into the Hokage's eyes but saying nothing.

He remained like that until he toke a deep breath, freed himself from her grip, and continued to head towards the house.

"Come on" he said, "I have something to show you"

**A couple minutes later……**

The fifth Hokage stood speechless; she could not believe what she was seeing.

"Amazing isn't it?" Reiko asked, "This room contains every kind of jutsu ever known to my clan"

"W-What…..I-I….." no matter how hard she tried, words wouldn't come out of Tsunade's mouth.

Then after taking a few deep breaths, she finally forced out, "How did you find this place?"

"That's not important right now" Reiko said, "There are other things I want to show you"

Making his way to the back of the room, Reiko made a hand motion indicating for Tsunade to follow.

At the rear of the room, Tsunade was once again left speechless as soon as she saw the sword laying on top of the alter.

"T-That sword!" she gasped

"Beautiful, isn't it oneechan?" Reiko asked as he gently stoked the blade of the sword.

"Don't touch that!" the snail summoner yelled.

"Why?" Reiko asked acting dumb, "It's just an ordinary sword, isn't it?"

"No, it's not" Tsunade replied, "That sword has enough power to wipe out an entire village!"

"Really?" Reiko asked, "And how do you know that?"

"Because….." Tsunade explained, "It was made a long time ago, way before I entered the ninja academy…."

"Go on"

"When I was a little girl" Tsunade continued, "I learned from the 3rd Hokage about a sword that held unimaginable powers, a sword created by the Masaru clan, specifically for Konoha's protection. A sword known as…..Takahiro"

"Did you ever see anybody use it?" Reiko asked.

"Yes…and it's just as powerful as they say it is. That's why it was sealed away by the Masaru clan, unseen by anyone until today"

"So everything in this room is real?" Reiko asked.

"Hai" Tsunade replied, "Nobody officially knew that this room existed except the Masaru's, but a rumor used to go around that it did"

Reiko suddenly felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

If the things that were in this room were real then that could only mean that the letter he had found was also real.

Nether one of them said anything for awhile.

Reiko remained silent while Tsunade looked around the room.

"This isn't right" She told Reiko, "The Masaru clan were specialists in everything; there should be way more scrolls then this"

Reiko remained silent.

Walking over to Reiko, Tsunade asked, "There's something bothering you, isn't there"

Reiko didn't answer right away, instead he took deep breaths before saying, "They're all dead aren't they…."

At first Tsunade thought that he was referring to his friends, that is until Reiko said, "That's why I was never able to find any of my relatives, because they're all dead"

"What!" Tsunade said, "Where did you get that crazy idea from"

Reiko simply replied by taking the letter out of his pocket and handing it to Tsunade.

A confused look appeared on the Hokage's face as she started to read the letter; but by the time that she finished reading, her face went from confused to shocked.

"Reiko-kun" she said, "I-I'am……sorry"

Silence took over Reiko as he took in all the emotions that were spiraling though him.

All of a sudden Reiko fell onto his knees and hands.

Then slowly, one by one, tears started to fall from Reiko's eyes and onto the floor.

"N-No" he said, "This is not possible, this can't be for real"

He stayed crying like that until Tsunade reached down and put her arms around him, trying to comfort him.

"Its okay" she told him, "It's going to be alright"

"No….no….no" Reiko repeated, Hoping that perhaps if he said it long enough, he would wake up and find out that it was only a dream.

Both of them stayed like that for awhile; Reiko crying while Tsunade-sama said comforting words to him.

Then slowly Reiko began to lose consciousness, and his eyelids became heavy. Within a couple seconds he fell asleep in Tsunade's arms.

"I' am sorry" she whispered to Reiko.

**Border of Fire country…….10:00p.m**

"Damn it" Kakashi cursed.

They had been walking as fast as they could towards Konoha, but it was no use because the tied-up Saskue could not move very fast with his legs tied up.

Now they had decided to stop for the night, as while as to eat dinner.

"Everyone hurry up and eat, then go directly to bed" Kakashi ordered, "We start walking again as soon as we can see the light of the sun"

"What!" Naruto snapped, "We've been walking non-stop all day and you expect us to only rest for a couple of hours!"

"Naruto" Kakashi replied irritated, "You're a Konoha shinobi, so I expect you to suck it up and start acting like one"

"Why are you so eager to get back to Konoha?" Sasuke asked, "It's not like if Orochimaru is going to kidnap that "Reiko" kid"

"You don't know that" Kakashi replied.

"Actually I do" Sasuke said, "It's not Orochimaru's style to kidnap somebody, it's to much work. Instead he'll study him, and then offer him something that he can't refuse, whether its power or revenge. And the only thing that that snake basterd is going to ask in return is that kids loyalty"

"Either way" Gai said, "We need to hurry up and get back to Konoha"

The next morning as soon as they spotted the sun rising over the horizon, everyone quickly headed towards Konoha.

**Naruto's apartment……8:00a.m**

Reiko slowly rose from the bed from which he laid.

Standing up he noticed that there were lots of pictures of Tsunade around the strange room that he was in, and the bed sheets were baby blue for some reason.

Walking around and studying the pictures closer Reiko noticed that most of the pictures were of a younger Tsunade standing between with a man around her age with light blue hair, and a little boy with brown hair. (**A/N In case you don't know I'am talking about Dan and Nawaki)**

He stared at the pictures until suddenly somebody knocked on the door and walked in.

"Nee-chan!" Reiko said, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here" Tsunade replied.

"Then I' am guessing that this is your room" Reiko told her.

"Correct"

Turning back to the pictures, Reiko asked, "Who are these two guys standing beside you?"

"Dan and Nawaki" Tsunade replied, "My old boyfriend and my little brother"

Looking at Tsunade's expression, Reiko noticed a hint of sadness in her voice.

Without a doubt, something bad had happened to both of them.

Changing the subject Reiko asked, "How did I get here?"

"I brought you here" Tsunade replied, "After you fell asleep"

"Oh" Reiko replied as all the memories from the night before went through his head.

Sitting back down on Tsunade's bed, Reiko toke deep breaths and slowly bottled up all those feelings, hopefully to never be let out.

"Do you want some breakfast?" the fifth asked.

"I guess" Reiko softly replied.

Stepping into the kitchen, Reiko and Tsunade found Shizune already cooking breakfast. (**A/n I don't know where Shizune actually lives so that's she lives with Tsunade in this story)**

"Good morning Reiko-kun" Tsunade's assistant greeted.

"Good morning Shizune-chan" Reiko replied with a smile.

"You want something to eat?" Shizune asked.

Reiko simply replied with a smile and a nod.

A couple minutes later the three of them were eating breakfast together around the breakfast when Shizune said, "Tsunade-sama, a letter came from the shinobi's that were sent after Sasuke-san"

"What did it say?" Tsunade asked.

"Apparently they succeed in capturing Sasuke, and they should be arriving either today or tomorrow morning"

"You hear that Reiko-kun" Tsunade said, "Ino is on her way back"

"That's good" Reiko replied.

After breakfast Shizune and Tsunade-sama head out to the Hokage tower, while Reiko simply walked through the streets of Konoha; he walked around trying to forget what he had learned the previous night but it didn't work.

Pretty soon all those emotions that he had tried to lock up resurfaced and all he could think about was revenge.

"_I have to avenge my entire clan!" _Reiko thought,_ "I must get stronger and kill the people that toke them away from me!" _

"_But how?"_ Reiko thought, _"I don't even know how they died; and I doubt that nee-chan or anybody I know will tell me"_

For the next hour he tried to come up with ways to find out how he could figure out how his clan died, but unfortunately all that was in vein. Because no matter how hard he thought he couldn't think of anything.

"This is so frustrating" Reiko told himself.

Taking a break, he reached into his pouch to pull out his perverted book, but accidentally pulled out the bottle of sake instead.

He stared at the bottle for a couple seconds until a brilliant idea came to his head.

He then quickly put the bottle back in his pouch and began to run.

His destination……southern Konoha.

**Southern Konoha……..**

It toke Reiko only half an hour to arrive in southern Konoha. When he did he immediately armed himself with a kunai, just like he used to do when he was smaller.

Looking around he saw the same thing he had grown up seeing.

Dry blood stains on the sidewalks and walls, along with countless numbers of unconscious people on the streets.

"Some things never change" Reiko muttered.

He walked around until he spotted exactly what he was looking for, a half drunken man sitting against the side of a bar begging for money.

As Reiko made his way to the man, the man yelled out to him, "Hey kid!, do you have any money?"

Crouching in front of the man, Reiko said "If you help me then maybe I might be able to give you something better then money"

"And what would that be?" The stranger asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" Reiko replied.

The stranger started at Reiko for a while until he gave in. "Fine…" he said, "but I' am not sure how much help I can be"

"Oh don't worry" Reiko replied with an evil smirk, "I' am sure you're going to be plenty of help"

**Cha! That's chapter 10 for ya!**

**Please remember to review and tell me what you think, or if you have any ideas for my story.**

**Later!**

**-Narutofan445**


	12. Chapter 11

**The promise**

**By: Narutofan445**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Naruto shippuuden.**

**Here's chapter 11, so please remember to review. okay everyone, recently i got pictures drawn of Reiko and what he looks like. In the next chapter there will be a new character who i also got drawn. If anyone wants to see the pics the tell me so that i can e-mail them to you, because i have no idea where i can post them up online. if you know then please tell me. later!**

**p.s i almost forgot to mention that the pics were drawn by Tokyoninja, who is currently writeing "the future unfolds" check it out.**

**Chapter 11**

"What do you want me to do?" the drunken stranger asked.

"Just answer all my questions" Reiko replied.

"Okay"

"Do you know who the Masaru clan was?" Reiko asked.

"Of course I know who they were!" the stranger snapped, "I' am a retired shinobi so I definitely know"

"Good, now do you know how they died?" Reiko asked.

The stranger paused for a few moments; something about the subject bothered him.

"Yes" he softly replied.

"Tell me how"

"I…can't tell you anything about that" the stranger replied, "the forth Hokage made a law against it. Nobody is aloud to talk about it out loud anymore"

"The fourth is dead" Reiko coldly replied, "It's not like if he's going to do anything about it"

"I-I don't know" the stranger replied uncertain.

Taking out the bottle of sake, Reiko opened it and let the smell of it fill the air.

"How did you get that!" the stranger asked, "You're just a kid!"

"It doesn't matter" Reiko replied, "Sake is sake. Now if you want this, then you're going to have to tell me what I want to know"

The stranger tried to fight the urge, but pretty soon the smell of the warm sake got the best of him.

"Fine" he said, "I'll tell you everything"

**Two hours later…….Northern Konoha**

A furious, revenge filled Reiko walked silently towards Naruto's apartment.

Anger that he gladly welcomed into his heart as soon as he found out the entire truth about his clan; how the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans worked together to slice up the body's of the Masaru's.

Of course that wasn't done silently because the screams of pain and agony that came from the wounded Masaru's filled the night air and woke the entire village.

But sadly nobody did anything because of the death threats that came from both clans.

Then after the massacre, both clans went unpunished, the reason for this was because they threaten to leave Konoha forever if anyone of them were punished.

"_Hyuuga's…….Uchiha's" _Reiko thought_, "I'll kill them all!" _

**Northern Konoha gate……**

"We're here!" Naruto yelled as they stepped into Konoha.

"Finally…." Kakashi said, "Now let's go report in with Tsunade-sama"

Walking through the streets of Konoha, heads quickly turned in their direction as they spotted the Uchiha prodigy.

"Is that really him?"

"He's back!"

Whispers filled the air as more and more people spotted him.

Ignoring the glances, the group of shinobi's headed towards the Hokage tower.

**Hokage tower…...**

Not bothering to knock, Reiko entered Tsunade's office and stood in front of her desk without saying a word.

"I' am busy right now Reiko-kun" Tsunade told him.

Reiko didn't reply he just stood still with his hands rolled into fists.

Looking up from her paperwork, Tsunade looked at Reiko and saw that he was furious; an expression that she had never seen on him.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked.

Reiko stood quiet for a while, hated leaking out of him like a deadly gas until he managed to mutter, "Uchiha…..Hyuuga"

"What about them?" Tsunade-sama asked.

"They're the ones that killed my family" Reiko replied.

Upon hearing this Tsunade dropped everything and turned her attention towards Reiko.

"Who told you that?" she asked.

Ignoring the fifth's question Reiko snapped, "You knew didn't you!; You knew everything from the very beginning yet you didn't tell me!"

"We did it to protect you" Tsunade replied.

"What do you mean we?!" Reiko yelled punching the desk, "Other people knew and they didn't tell me!"

"Calm down Reiko-kun" Tsunade replied, "I know how you're feeling but…."

"You don't have any idea how I feel!" Reiko yelled as he activated the Tsuyoshi, "You, and this entire village will pay for what you've done!; even if it's the last thing I do!"

"Don't say that, you aren't thinking clearly" Tsunade said.

Laughing evilly Reiko replied, "No, as a matter of fact, I am thinking clearly for the first time in my life"

Before any of them had time to say anything else, the other group of shinobi's entered the office.

"We've brought Uchiha Sasuke" Kakashi said.

"Uchiha" Reiko muttered as he toke out a kunai.

"Not now, I' am busy!" Tsunade snapped at Kakashi.

Everybody immediately became confused.

"What's going on?" they asked each other.

Without thought; Reiko turned around, spotted Sasuke and ran towards him; kunai aimed towards his throat.

Everybody was caught by surprise so they didn't have time to react, everyone except the Uchiha prodigy that is. He simply ducked to the left and using his right nee kicked Reiko in the ribs as hard as he could.

A cracking sound echoed through the room as Reiko was thrown back across the room and out a window.

"Reiko!" Tsunade yelled as she reached for him, but she missed by a mere centimeter.

Reiko's body bounced off the tower's balcony and landed on the ground below with a loud "thump!"

He landed on his stomach, and on the left side of his face causing a trial of blood to run down the side of his face. Also several pieces of glass were forced into different parts of his body; all which caused him great pain.

Positioning his arms in front of him, Reiko tried to push himself up; but he soon learned that that was a bad idea. The pain that he felt was enough to make him cry, though he didn't.

After a few more failed attempts he decided that the best thing to do was lay on the ground and wait for the Tsuyoshi to start healing most of his wounds, just enough for him to be able to walk again.

Not wasting any time, Tsunade rushed past everyone and bolted out the door.

Soon after Ino followed, then everybody else.

By the time they got outside, Reiko was already slowly walking away.

"Reiko-kun don't move, you're hurt" Ino told him.

Reiko didn't respond, instead he continued to slowly, but painfully, walk away.

Though he didn't take two steps before he collapsed on the ground; causing the pieces of glass to sink farther into his skin.

Ignoring the pain Reiko tried to get back up, but immediately everyone rushed to him and held him down.

"Are you crazy?" Naruto said, "You can't go anywhere in your condition!"

Trying to free himself Reiko said, "Get off of me Naruto!, I have to get away from this place!"

"What, why?" Naruto asked.

"Let me go or else I'll kill all of you!" Reiko roared.

But it was no use; he was being held down to hard and there was no way in hell that he was going to go anywhere in his condition.

Then, with a strike of her hand Sakura knocked Reiko unconscious.

"How dare you hit Reiko-kun!" Ino yelled at Sakura.

"Calm down Ino-pig" Sakura replied, "I just knocked him out so that Tsunade-sama could heal him"

"Oh"

"I' am guessing he found out about his clan" Jiraiya whispered to Tsunade.

Tsunade replied with a quick nod and then hurried Reiko to the hospital where she healed most of his wounds and rebandaged him.

Surprisingly besides the cuts he had, the only thing wrong with Reiko was a few broken ribs.

**One week later….Southern Konoha**

After the "incident" at the Hokage tower; Tsunade had no choice but to tell the rookie nine and team Gai the truth about the Masaru clan.

Once Reiko left the hospital, he rarely spoke anymore; he much less stayed in any room with Sasuke or Neji (**a/n I would say Hinata to but she's one of the best characters)**

This was of course difficult considering that Tsunade made the Uchiha live with him and Naruto to make sure that Sasuke didn't run away.

And that's why Reiko was in Southern Konoha right now, he couldn't stand the fact that his friends and Konoha had welcomed back the traitor with opened arms, that's why he had decided to leave and never return.

Now the only thing he needed to do was learn how to seal things in blank scrolls so that he could take all of his clan's jutsu scrolls, not to mention the sword of a thousand souls, with him.

Reiko quickly made his way to the same half-drunken retired shinobi that had told him the truth about his clan.

"Aw, it's you again" the retired shinobi said, his breath filled with sake, "What do you what, more information?"

"Sort of" Reiko replied, "I want you to teach me how to seal things in blank scrolls"

Scratching his chin the retired shinobi said, "I don't know, what's in it for me?"

Reaching into his pouch, Reiko pulled out two bottles filled with sake. Showing them to the shinobi he said, "Help me, and these are yours"

"Okay!"

For the next hour and a half, Reiko practiced sealing small things first until he eventually learned how to seal bigger things.

Once he did, he left and went to the abandon house were he immediately began to seal away scrolls.

**Northern Konoha……Naruto's apartment**

"I wonder where Reiko-kun is" Hinata asked everybody.

"He's probably crying like a little girl somewhere on the streets" Sasuke said.

Everybody immediately shot him angerful glances, but none of them said anything to defend Reiko.

"I feel bad for him" Ten-ten told everyone.

"I' am sure his youthful spirit is alright" Lee assured Ten-ten.

None of them said anything for awhile. They just sat in silence until Reiko walked in.

He was sweating and lightly panting.

Ino quickly stood up and went to him. "Reiko-kun…." She said, "Where've you been, we've been waiting for you"

Ignoring his girlfriend, Reiko said, "I' am taking a shower" and then he walked into the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked.

After making sure the door was locked, Reiko began to slowly unwrap his bandages.

The skin under his bandages was completely pale, almost as if he didn't have any blood; and the scars he had made it worse.

Looking at his skin, Reiko felt disgusted.

Nobody besides Tsunade had seen his scars; so what would happen when they did see them? How would they react?

"Damn it" Reiko whispered as he unleashed a bit of his anger and punched the mirror in front of him.

The shattering sound of glass was heard as the glass fell to the ground and shattered.

Reiko didn't bother in cleaning it up though, as a trail of blood made its way down the side of his arm.

He simply stepped into the shower.

**The next day……12:00 p.m**

Wiping the sweat from his face, Reiko sat on the ground.

About an hour ago he had thought he had finished sealing everything when he suddenly found another room; and like the first room, it was filled with scrolls. Though unlike the first room, the scrolls in this room were filled with information.

Information of Konoha's history and its founders, along with very detailed information regarding the Tsuyoshi; and after reading it, Reiko found out what the Tsuyoshi was actually capable of. Basically it was two things; one, it could heal the possessor from almost any kind of wound; and two, using the Tsuyoshi, you could actually copy a bloodline limit/ability or a jutsu and use it as if it was your own.

Standing back up Reiko picked up the scroll that held all the Masaru's scrolls along with the sword a thousand scrolls, and strapped it to his back.

The scroll was as big as the scroll of sealing and twice as heavy.

Outside Reiko slowly started walking towards Ichiraku's.

Considering the huge scrolls on his back, it toke him about an hour and a half to arrive there.

**Hokage tower……..**

Tsunade impatiently taped her foot against the ground. Ever sense Kakashi had told her that Orochimaru knew about Reiko, she had felt uneasy.

She could feel that something bad was going to happen but she didn't know what.

"I can't believe this is happening" she told herself.

**Streets of Konoha…..**

After a nice satisfying bowl of ramen, Reiko made his way towards Ino's home.

When he arrived he stood outside for a couple minutes, Deciding whether or not to knock.

While standing outside, he could hear the sound of Ino's laughter along with Sakura's, Hinata's, and Ten-ten's"

Then finally he knocked.

"Ino, someone's knocking at your door" Reiko heard Sakura say.

"Go see who it is forehead-girl" Ino told Sakura.

"What! Why me?" Sakura replied, "It's your house Ino-pig, you get it!"

Both of them started arguing back and forth for what seemed like an eternity until eventually Hinata got up and walked towards the door.

Standing outside, Reiko was about to give up and go home when all of a sudden Hinata opened the door.

"Good afternoon Reiko-kun"

"Is Ino-chan home?, Hinata-chan" Reiko asked.

"Yes" Hinata answered, "I'll go get her"

"Oh no, that's alright" Reiko told her as he unstraped the scroll from his back and handed it to her, "Can you just give this to her and tell her to keep it. I'll come back for it tomorrow"

"Okay" Hinata agreed as she toke the scroll.

With that said, Reiko left towards the Hokage tower, while Hinata went back inside.

"What's with the giant scroll Hinata?" Ino asked.

Handing the scroll over to Ino, Hinata replied "Reiko-kun just gave it to me to give to you. He said he was going to come back for it tomorrow"

"That's weird" Ino replied, "I wonder where he got it from"

"It kind of reminds me of the kind of scroll I use to seal things in" Ten-ten told everyone.

"Forget the scroll" Sakura told everyone, "Hinata still hasn't told us what Naruto and her are doing tomorrow, on St. White's day"

All the attention was immediately taken off the scroll and given back to the shy Hyuuga.

"Um…..we are going out on a picnic" she answered.

Then turning to Ino, Ten-ten asked "How about you Ino, what are Reiko-kun and you doing tomorrow?"

"We haven't really made plans" Ino replied, "Maybe we'll go out to eat and do something afterwards"

Suddenly Ten-ten put on a very "interesting" grin, "And what would that "something" be? Huh Ino?"

Ino stared at Ten-ten confused, until her eyes grew wide as she realized what Ten-ten was referring to. "No!..." she quickly snapped, "That's not what I meant!"

"Well if you don't…" Ten-ten replied, "Lock me in a room with him for an hour and I will!"

"Ten-ten!" Ino replied.

"FFFFFFine!" Ten-ten said laughing, "Thirty minutes, but no less!"

"TEN-TEN!" Ino replied, "That's not funny"

"Like I said" Ten-ten said still laughing, "if you don't, I will"

**Training grounds seven……….**

"How about some ramen Sasuke" Naruto asked panting.

"I guess"

On the way towards Ichiraku's a thought suddenly passed through his head.

What was to stop Sasuke from trying to attack Reiko? Sasuke wasn't the kind of guy who would just forget a death attempt.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto asked, "What do you think of Reiko?"

"I don't like him" Sasuke replied, "Why?"

"…..I was just wondering"

**Hokage tower…….**

"Come in" Tsunade called out as she put up her bottle of sake.

Opening the door, Reiko walked into the room.

"Reiko….." the Hokage said.

"Sitting down in front of Tsunade, Reiko asked, "Do you mind if I ask you a couple questions?"

"What is it"

"I have a friend" Reiko said, "He's around my age and wants to leave Konoha to live somewhere else for a while. I was wondering, since he's not a Konoha shinobi there's really no way for you to prevent him from leaving is there?"

"I' am afraid not" Tsunade replied, "Not unless he's a threat to Konoha"

"Thanks…." Reiko said, "That's all I needed to know"

With that said, he stood back up and headed towards the door but stopped before he left.

"Oneechan" he said, "Thank you…….for everything"

After that Reiko left before Tsunade could say anything.

**The next day…..st. whites day**

Early the next morning Reiko got up and quickly picked up five small boxes , each of with had individual names.

Putting up his blankets, he walked into Naruto's room, grabbed him and threw him off the bed, accidentally onto Sasuke.

"Uh-oh"

Immediately both of them jumped up, "What's going on!"

"Sorry about that" Reiko told them.

"What's your problem kid" Sasuke told Reiko, "Can't you wake somebody up the normal way"

"Well excused me Sasuke-teme" Reiko replied, "but I was trying to wake Naruto up but he accidentally fell on you"

"You could just have shoke me or something" Naruto told him sleepily"

"…………"

"So, what do you want Reiko?" Naruto asked as the both of them went into the living room while Sasuke went back to sleep.

Putting on a serious face Reiko said, "I just want to say thank you"

"For what"

"For being my friend, for letting me live with you, for letting me eat as much of your ramen as I wanted"

"Aww" Naruto moaned, "You woke me up this early just to tell me that?"

"I' am serious" Reiko replied smirking, "Thank you for…well you know….everything"

"Don't mention it" Naruto said as he headed back into his room for more sleep.

Packing all his clothes, Reiko walked out the door for what he hoped would be the last time.

**A little while longer……..**

After making sure that his duffle bag was well hidden in an ally; Reiko went towards Ino's house.

"_I can't believe I' am actually going to go through with this_" Reiko thought as he knocked.

A couple seconds passed before Ino's mom answered the with a huge grin

"Masaru-san!" she said happily. Of course what mom wouldn't be happy that their daughter is dating the last surviving Masaru.

"Good morning Yamanaka-san" Reiko replied with a respectful bow, "Is Ino-chan home?"

"I' am afraid she's still asleep" "Ino's mother replied, "Do you want me to wake her up?"

"Oh no, that's alright" Reiko replied, "I just came for a scroll that I dropped off yesterday"

"You mean that really big scroll in our living room?"

"Yeah, that's the one" Reiko replied, "Could you get that for me please?"

"of course" Ino's mom replied as she quickly went back inside and grabbed the over sized scroll.

"Here you go"

Taking the scroll, Reiko thanked her and left.

Later he went back to the ally where he had hidden his duffle bag and sealed it into the scroll.

**Naruto's apartment……**

By the time Naruto got up Sasuke was already eating.

"It's about time you woke up" the Uchiha said.

"stretching Naruto asked, "What time is it?"

"12:50 p.m"

"What!" Naruto yelled, "I have to met Hinata-chan for a date in ten minutes!"

"Then I guess you better hurry up and get dressed" Sasuke replied.

**Nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds later……..**

Exactly one second before one o clock, Naruto rushed to the entrance of a fancy looking restaurant, where Hinata was already waiting.

"Right on time Naruto-kun" Hinata said with a warm smile.

"Well you know me Hinata-chan" Naruto responded.

**Two hours later………..**

After a delicious and satisfying meal, along with a long conversation, Naruto and Hinata both walked out of the restaurant holding hands.

"That was great!" Naruto said as he rubbed his stomach with his free hand.

"I agree" Hinata replied.

The happy couple walked through the streets of Konoha silently; not saying anything, simply enjoying each others company.

**Ino's house……….**

Standing outside of his girlfriend's house for the second time that day, Reiko knocked on the door.

Moments later the door was answered by none other than Ino.

"I see you're finally awake Ino-chan" Reiko said as he smiled.

"And I see you finally decided to stop by" Ino replied.

"I came by earlier but your mom said you were still asleep"

"I figured you did" Ino said, "Because the scroll is gone"

There was silence between the two until Reiko suddenly pulled Ino closer to his body, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

A few minutes passed before the couple broke free.

"What was…..that for?" Ino asked as she paused for breath.

Reiko waiting until his breath came back before answering.

"You're so beautiful" he said as he stroke her left cheek, "I don't know if I even desire to be with a girl like you"

"That's true" Ino replied jokingly.

"How about some lunch?" Reiko asked her.

"I guess" Ino said as she closed the door and grabbed Reiko's hand.

After a quick lunch that lasted no more than twenty minutes, Reiko walked Ino back to her house.

"That was the quickest lunch I've ever had" Ino said as she stood in front of her door.

"Sorry about that" Reiko said, "But I have lots of places to go"

Putting his arms around Ino, he said, "But before I go, I want to give you a st. whites day present"

"A present?" Ino asked cheering up, "For me?"

"Yup" Reiko said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the five boxes he had.

Happily taking the present, Ino studied it. The box wasn't very big, it was only about two inches long and one inch wide.

On top of the present was an outline of a heart that covered the entire lid, with Ino's name in the middle.

"It's beautiful" Ino said as she hugged Reiko.

"But you can't open it until you, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, TenTen-chan, and oneechan, all open it at the same time" Reiko said.

"Why?"

"You'll see when you open it" Reiko said.

After that Reiko hugged Ino and whispered "I' am sorry" into her ear.

But before she had time to ask him what it meant he left to pass out the remainder of his present to the rest of his female friends.

**Eastern Konoha gate…..7:00p.m**

By now the sun had set and a festival was going on in Konoha, which of course meant that the streets were packed with people celebrating.

At this time though Reiko was standing in front of the eastern Konoha gate with the over sized scroll on his back.

"_This is it" _Reiko thought, "_If I pass through this gate then there's no going back_"

He stood like that for a couple minutes until he made his decision.

Then taking deep breaths, he stepped out of Konoha, leaving everything behind. His home and friends were now gone as he stepped into his new life, outside of Konoha.

**Okay here's chapter 11**

**Please review!**

**-Narutofan445**


	13. Chapter 12

**The promise**

**By: Narutofan445**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Naruto shippuuden.**

**Here's chapter 12, in this chapter a new character is introduced. So if you want to see what she or Reiko look like then e-mail me. Later!**

**Chapter 12**

**One month after Reiko's departure……….**

Yamanaka Ino slowly walked towards her house. It had only been a month since Reiko had left Konoha, but to her it felt like a life time.

It was like her whole life came crashing down once she found out that he was gone.

"Reiko….-Kun" Ino muttered as fresh tears ran down her cheek.

**Hokage tower………..**

"Damn it" Tsunade yelled as she slammed an empty bottle of sake against her desk, "I can't believe he actually left"

"Well, what did you expect?" Jiraiya asked, "That he'd forgive this village and live happily ever after?"

Tsunade sighed. Reiko had been like a little brother to her and she like a big sister to him, but now he was gone.

"No" she replied, "But he could have at least said goodbye"

"He did" the frog hermit said.

"That doesn't count!" the snail summoner yelled as she looked at a white ribbon that was tied on her wrist"

A week after Reiko had left, the girls that he'd given the presents too were all together when they figured out what he meant by them having to open the boxes at the same time. Because when they did, and they put their ribbons in the right order, there was a message that said, "Thank you everyone for everything"

There was silence between the two sannin's until Jiraiya asked, "Did you find out where he went?"

"Hai" Tsunade replied, "I received a letter from the sands Kazekage yesterday; it appears that Reiko became a sand shinobi a week ago"

"That's good news" Jiraiya said, "At least he'll be safe over there"

"Yeah" Tsunade said, "But that's not all; Garra also informed me that Reiko is going to participate in the upcoming chuunin exam"

"What!..." the frog hermit said, "But that's only two months away! He can't possibly be ready for the chuunin exams already!"

"Yeah but, don't forget he's a Masaru" Tsunade reminded Jiraiya.

The self proclaimed pervert fell silent for a couple moments.

"Does anybody know?" he asked.

"No, it would distract everyone from their duties if they knew; they'll find out at the chuunin exams"

**Sand village…….two months later……….**

Masaru Reiko stretched as he laid an empty bowl of ramen on the table.

His appearance hadn't really changed much except for that fact that instead of wearing red shorts he now wore gray pants. Besides that the only that had really changed about him was the way that he felt towards the village of Konoha. His heart was now filled with hatred beyond belief towards everybody in that entire village, but especially the Hyuuga's and Sasuke.

Across from him sat his now best friend Matsuri. **(A/N I'll explain later how he met Matsuri. If you've seen episode 216 then you know what Matsuri looks like; she's Garra's first and only student; and if you want to know, yes she still does use the Jouhyou that Garra picked for her)**

The both of them had met when Reiko had come to live in suna. Long story short, Reiko gotten hurt while fighting a couple of bandits that had been trying to rob her; Since then Reiko has lived with Matsuri in her two room apartment.

"More ramen Reiko-kun?" Matsuri asked as she looked up from the scroll that Reiko had given her.

Normally he wouldn't let anybody see that jutsu's that his clan had created but he made an exception with her. After all, Matsuri was letting him live with her and he wanted to help her to become the best medical ninja. Maybe not as good as Tsunade but pretty close.

"No I' am okay Matsuri-chan" Reiko replied, "I have to get to sleep so I can get up early and train"

"What you need to do is relax" Matsuri replied, "All you ever do is train"

"That's because the chuunin exams are only a month away and I need to be ready no matter what"

"Well you don't see me training all day long, and I' am participating too" Matsuri told Reiko.

"That's because I' am going to make sure that I become a chuunin"

"Don't worry about it so much Reiko-kun" Matsuri said with a confident smile, "I' am sure you'll become a chuunin"

"I hope you're right"

Turning her attention back to the scroll that was opened in front of her, Matsuri said "These medical Jutsu's are amazing. I've never heard or seen anybody do the kind of jutsu's that are in here"

"That's because only my clan knew how to do them" Reiko replied

"So then why are you letting me learn them?" Matsuri asked looking at him.

"Because I need you by my side in case I ever get hurt or need back up"

"By…..your side?" Matsuri asked as a slight blush formed across her face.

Though she'd never admit it to Reiko, she had a crush on him. The kind that Hinata had on Naruto, except without the fainting.

"Yeah, by my side" Reiko replied as he stood up and walked a couple feet into the living room. "That is, unless you have somewhere else you want to be"

"Don't worry Reiko-kun" Matsuri whispered in response, "I'll always be by your side"

**Konoha……..two weeks before the chuunin exams……**

Throughout his whole life Uzumaki Naruto has always had problems in his life, but no matter how many problems he had, they would always somehow seem to disappear when he was on top of the 4th's head on the Hokage monument. And that was exactly where he was at now, and beside him sat his beautiful girlfriend Hyuuga Hinata.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata asked, her voice filled with concern, "Is anything wrong?"

Naruto remained silent for a while. He just continued staring at the village of Konoha, the village that he hoped he would one day lead.

"It's……it's my fault Hinata-chan" Naruto finally said, "It's my fault that Reiko left"

"No, its not Naruto-kun" Hinata replied, "Reiko-kun left because _he_ wanted to leave"

"I should have been there for him" Naruto said, "But I was too caught up in the fact that Sasuke was back, that I completely ignored Reiko when he needed his friends the most"

"Don't say that" Hinata told him, "Don't blame yourself for what Reiko-kun decided on his own. He decided to leave and there was nothing we could've done about it"

"I……… hope you're right" he replied.

**One day before the chuunin exams…………….**

As Garra, Kankurou, Temari, Reiko, and Matsuri, along with other sand Genin neared the main gate of Konoha; Reiko suddenly started to slow down.

"Why are you slowing down Reiko-kun?" Temari asked.

"No reason"

"Well hurry up Reiko-kun" Matsuri told him, "We need to hurry up and rent a hotel so that I can take a nice hot refreshing shower. After all, its been three days since we left Suna"

"Same here" Temari added

A couple minutes later the sand shinobi entered Konoha.

"We're finally here" Kankurou stated as he stretched.

"Unfortunately" Reiko muttered.

(**A/n I' am going to skip the written part of the exam and go straight to the forest of death)**

After finding out the rules to the second part of the exam, Reiko and Matsuri headed into the forest of death.

"This forest is creepy" Matsuri said.

"Don't worry about it" Reiko told her, "We're not going to be here long"

"This is going to be easy" Sasuke said, "This forest is filled with nothing but Genins"

"Don't forget you're a Genin too Sasuke" Naruto reminded him.

"Not for long dope" Sasuke said, "I' am going to become a Chuunin soon and nobody's going to stop me"

Three hours had passed since Reiko and Matsuri had entered the forest of death and they were already bored out of their minds.

"Where's everybody at!" Reiko yelled.

"I don't think it's a good idea to scream out like that Reiko-kun" Matsuri told him.

"Oh right, sorry" Reiko replied, "I guess I just got a little caught up"

Looking around Matsuri noticed that it was already getting dark.

"Maybe we should set up camp for the night Reiko-kun" she suggested.

Looking around Reiko also realized that it had gotten dark.

"You're right" he said as he stopped walking and stretched, "We'll camp here for tonight and start again tomorrow. Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky tomorrow and find some Genins with a heaven scroll"

For the next hour Reiko and Matsuri were so busy setting up camp and making dinner that they didn't notice two figures watching them from the shadows of the night. Both of which wore black coats that had red clouds on them.

"That's him" the first figure said

"Hai" the second figure replied, "now that we've found him, what do we do?"

"We do exactly what leader-sama told us to do Kisame" the first figure replied.

"He hasn't obtained the second scroll Itachi" Kisame noted, "should we start with that?"

Itachi replied with a cold stare and disappeared.

"Damn it Itachi" Kisame said before he also left, "would it kill you to have a decent conversation"

**A couple hours later……..Naruto and Sasuke**

Naruto and Sasuke were both sleeping in their own tents when suddenly they were awaken by horrible screams that filled the air.

"What the hell was that!" Naruto asked himself as he rushed out of his tent.

Looking around he didn't see anybody. Could he of perhaps dreamed it?

No, the screams sounded to real to have been fake.

Quickly rushing into Sasuke's tent, he started shaking him. "Sasuke! Sasuke!"

"What do you want dope?" Sasuke asked with his eyes still closed.

"Did you hear those screams?" Naruto asked, "Do you think we should go check them out?"

"No" Sasuke replied, "Whatever happens to other people is none of our business. We already have both scrolls, so all we need to worry about is being the first to get to the center of this forest tomorrow"

"You can't be serious!" Naruto said, "What if someone's dead?"

"Like I said" Sasuke replied, "It's none of our business"

Sighing Naruto left the Uchiha's tent and went back into his own tent.

He would've argued with Sasuke but he knew that Sasuke would have never gotten up.

**Reiko and Matsuri……..**

Around 7:00 a.m Matsuri awoke to the sound of a snapping twig.

Normally she would've ignored it, but in the forest of death even the slightest sound could end up costing you your life.

She tried to get up but something was holding her down. Looking around the tent, she discovered what was holding her down.

Reiko had gotten closer to her during the night, and now he was sleeping with his head on the side of her neck and one of his arms was around her waist.

Seeing her crush so close to her caused Matsuri to blush tremendously.

"Oh my god!" she thought, "What do I do!"

After much thought she did what any girl in her situation would do, she simply laid back down and enjoyed Reiko's presence.

Though that didn't last long because seconds later a loud cracking sound was heard just outside their tent.

This time the sound was loud enough to make Reiko jump up alerted.

"What's going on!" he said.

It was until then that he finally noticed what he was doing, and quickly backed up.

"Sorry Matsuri-chan" he said, "Sometimes I hug my pillow at home, and I must've accidentally hugged you by mistake"

"It's alright Reiko-kun" Matsuri replied, as a faint blush appeared on her face.

With that said both of them got out of the tent to see what was going on outside. Though once they did, they didn't see anyone or anything.

"There's no one here" Reiko said looking around.

"Whatever was out here probably already left" Matsuri told Reiko.

"Yeah" Reiko said as he activated his Tsuyoshi, "But I want to make sure"

Using the Tsuyoshi to search the area, Reiko checked for any chakra signatures.

Then after a couple seconds Reiko called out in a threatening voice, "I know you are still here, I can see both of you"

Nothing happened for a couple seconds until suddenly two figures appeared in a large puff of smoke.

Immediately Reiko and Matsuri went back to back; both armed with kunai's

"Who are you!" Reiko yelled, "What do you want!"

"My My, you have quite a temper Reiko-san" Kisame said.

"How do you know my name!?" Reiko snapped.

"We know all about you, Masaru Reiko" Itachi informed Reiko, "But don't worry, we only came to talk"

"Well you could start by telling me who you are" Reiko demanded.

But before either of them said anything, Matsuri said, "They're members of Akatsuki, a group made up of dangerous missing ninjas"

"So you've seen us before" Kisame told Matsuri.

"No" Matsuri replied, "Garra-sensei told me a long time ago that every member of Akatsuki wears black trench coats with red clouds , and that if I ever saw one, I should run"

"That's right" Kisame told both of them, "I' am Kisame and that's Uchiha Itachi, we're both members of Akatsuki"

Hearing that Itachi was a Uchiha caused Reiko to get angry, "I hate Uchiha's!" he yelled as he ran towards Itachi.

Though Itachi simply stepped to the side and punched Reiko, sending him back towards Matsuri.

"Normally I would kill anyone who attacks me" Itachi told Reiko, "But because I have to, I'll make a exception for you"

Landing on his back, Reiko quickly jumped back up as the Tsuyoshi immediately started healing any possible wounds that he might have had.

"Relax Reiko-san" Kisame told Reiko, "We simply can to talk and offer you a deal"

"What could you possibly offer me!" Reiko yelled.

"something you don't have….power" Itachi said, "If you come and join us then we'll train you and give you the power to destroy your enemy's, power to avenge your clan, and to make everyone pay for all the pain that they have caused you"

"Why would _you,_ an Uchihawant to help me" Reiko asked Itachi, "If you train me and I become strong, I kill you and the other Uchiha!"

"You mean Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yeah, that's the bastard!" Reiko snapped, "I' am going to make him and every Hyuuga suffer!"

"I see you've met my brother" Itachi said, "You hate him don't you"

Reiko simply replied with a simple nod.

"If you come with us, I promise you power beyond your wildest imaginations, power enough to defeat my weak, pathetic excuse for a brother, Sasuke"

"You're going to make me that strong?" Reiko asked

"We're not" Itachi replied, "Our leader is, he'll also teach you how to master the sword of a thousand souls that is currently on your back"

"Don't believe him Reiko-kun!" Matsuri told him, "They're lying to you!"

Reiko was amazed, he had placed a genjutsu over his sword, and no one had been able to see it since then, but now these two members of Akatsuki had seen it without any hesitation"

Then releasing the Genjutsu, Reiko told Matsuri, "Matsuri-chan, leave for a little while"

"But Reiko-kun I don't-"

"Just do it!" Reiko ordered.

"Yes Reiko-kun" Matsuri said as she walked away.

A couple minutes later, once the members of Akatsuki and Reiko were alone, Reiko said, "Alright, let's talk"

**A couple minutes later………..**

"Now that we have that settled" Kisame said, "There's one more thing we need to take care of"

"And what would that be?" Reiko asked.

"In order for our deal to work, you need to get the other scroll and pass this part of the exam"

"Don't worry about it" Reiko said, "I' am going to pass"

"We can't take any chances Reiko-kun" Itachi told Reiko as he tossed him a scroll.

Catching the scroll, Reiko examined it. It was the heaven scroll, the scroll that he needed!, looking at it he also noticed that there was a smudge of blood on it.

"We'll see you there" Itachi toke him as Kisame and him left.

**Two days later………chuunin arena**

The chuunin area was filled with hundreds, possibly thousands of people from everywhere that had come to see the fights.

"There sure are a lot of people here, uh Ino?" Sakura said as everyone finally managed to grab a couple of seats.

Ino didn't respond. She simply continued to stare down at the ground, sadness still present in her heart.

"I wish they'd hurry up and start" Ten-ten told everyone, "There's nothing more entertaining then a couple of Genins beating the crap out of each other"

"Whatever" Ino muttered unexcited.

"Oh cheer up Ino-pig" Sakura told her, hoping to somehow cheer her up, "no guy is worth crying so much over"

"Shut up you-" Ino tried to scream back something but instead she ended up crying into her hands like usual.

After that nobody said anything, they just let Ino cry.

"Ladies and gentlemen!, please take your seat, the first fight is about to begin" an announcer said as he approached the middle of the arena.

Up on the balcony, all the Genins nervously prayed that they wouldn't get pick first.

Immediately everyone became silent and focused their attention to a big electronic board that lay overhead.

A couple seconds later names started shuffling on the board until the board finally settled on two, Uzumaki Naruto and Matsuri. (**A/n I don't know Matsuri's last name so I'll just use her first one)**

"looks like I' am first!" Naruto told Sasuke as he jumped over the balcony rail and landed in the middle of the arena.

A couple of yards away Reiko and Matsuri sat leaning against the wall.

"I didn't think you'd have to go first, let alone fight Uzumaki" Reiko told Matsuri.

"I didn't either" Matsuri replied nervously as she stood up.

Standing up also, Reiko gave her a good luck hug and said, "Just remember what I told you and you'll do fine"

Matsuri couldn't really see Reiko's face since it was covered by a black hood that was attached to a black trench coat, with the Matsuri's clan symbol on the back. Though she knew that he was smiling at her.

"I'll do my best Reiko-kun" she said as she also jumped over the rail and landed in front of Naruto.

"Matsuri-chan!" Naruto said once he saw her, "It's good to see you again"

"It's good to see you again too Naruto-kun" Matsuri replied.

Their brief conversation didn't last long because all of a sudden the referee yelled, "Fight!"

Not wasting any time, Matsuri did continuous back flips, creating lots of space between her and Naruto.

(**A/n from now on until the fight ends, everything italicized is going to be things that Reiko told Matsuri before the fight, oh and in case I haven't mentioned this before, Reiko informed her of most of their fighting techniques)**

"_the first thing you want to do is create space between you and your opponent, especially if you haven't fought them before. That way you can get to know their speed and accuracy"_

Seeing Matsuri back away, Naruto ran towards her while at the same time creating ten Kage Bunshins. "Here we come!" they yelled.

**I original made this chapter much longer but I didn't want to stretch this chapter to long. any ways I want to know what you really think about this story, in my opion I think it sort of got pretty boring. But who cares, it's my story.**

**Oh and if you haven't done so, check out my other story, it's called ****omega**. **Later!**

**-Narutofan445**


End file.
